A Fox and his Kit
by PhatalForce
Summary: What if instead of plotting to take over Naruto's body to be free again Kurama decides to follow the will of the Rikudo Sennin and tried achieve peace in his own way.Semi-smart fuinjustu/ninjustu Naruto somewhat Kurama/kyubbi centric
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox and his kit: Prolouge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.**

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique****  
**

****scene transition/time skip

Summary: What if instead of plotting to take over Naruto's body to be free again Kurama decides to follow the will of the Rikudo Sennin and tried achieve peace in his own way.

"I won't be hear much longer." the man said.

He was an old man with white spiky hair the top which resembled horns. He wore a long white cape that had a circle with ripple pattern, below it where three columns of three tomoes.

He was surrounded by odd creatures much larger that himself each one having a look of sadness upon it's face.

The first a sandy-brown colored raccoon, with black markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Next to it a two tailed cat that is completely engulfed with wild blue flames, with a right yellow eye and a left green eye.

Beside it was a three tailed turtle with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils.

Beside it was four tailed monkey with a build of an ape with yellow irides, white pupils, red fur and green skin, with two long horns on it's head that curve upwards. The horns themselves originate from the forehead and form a crown like plating with darkened tips. It also has to small fang protruding from it's top lip and spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails.

Next to it a five tailed white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

Adjacent to it was a six tailed white with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

Next to it a seven tailed green beetle larva with bright orange eyes.

Next to that a ushi-oni(ox demon Japanese folklore) with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with oppose-able thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

Between it and a the raccoon stood a nine tailed fox with red-orange fur and red eyes, with oppose-able thumbs on its clawed hands.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyukki, Kurama, you will be together even if you are separated, one day you will all be become one. With different names and.. different forms than you exist now, and unlike when you were with in me, you will be led down the right path, when time comes you will know what true power is." the old man finished. The young fox kit started to tear up the raccoon took notice.

**"Hey look cry baby Kurama weeping again,"** the raccoon teased. Just as he said that Kurama gave him a cold glare.

**"Oh yeah at least I not the weakest one here ichibi-teme,"** the young fox shot back.,

**"why don't you prove-"**

"Kurama, Shukaku, enough," the old man shouted, the two quickly stopped their quarry. Then the orange fox stormed off the scene into the forest.

"Kurama what am I gonna do with you." the old muttered to himself.

**"shall I bring Kurama back Grampa Rikudo?"** the large cat asked.

"No, I'll retrieve him Matatabi, I didn't expect him to take this so hard." the old sage answered walk in direction of where Kurama went.

Later in the forest, the old sage had followed Kurama by the big tracks he made and saw a glimmer of red-orange in the thicket of trees.

"Kurama I may be old but I am far from blind, this forest maybe dense but I can most certainly see you from here, come over here we need to talk," The sage bellowed.

The orange blob didn't respond.

"Kurama don't make me come in there." Just then the orange shot out of the trees revealing the crying fox.

"Kurama you know better that to tease Shukaku, how many times have I told the number of tails you don't indicate strength-"

**"but he started i-**

"He's is your brother like it or not you will need him when for this world to achieve peace." the sage said solemnly.

**"But can't you do that grampa all you have to do is take me inside you again-,"**

"Kurama,"

**"you could live forever I'd heal you-"**

"Kurama,"

**"And you wouldn't have to die,"**

"Kurama! " the sage roared the fox flinched at his voice with tears still in his eyes the Rikudo Sennin deeply signed.

"Kurama I know you mean well but this world won't achieve peace with me still in it, the world knows how powerful and miracles I've performed, if I continued living people would worship me as god and start religion around me even if denied it. They would just become servile to my whims and servitude isn't the same as peace, But once the people find out that I can die I will become nothing more that legend in time probably a myth. I believe that their will be time when people can truly understand each other to achieve peace, and I am counting on you and your siblings to find capable individual that can carry on these teachings."

**"But what if your if your death leads to more war and hatred, what if that person never comes-"** the sage raise hand to stop Kurama's ramblings.

"Maybe your right their maybe more wars and, might go on for few generations, but that day will come, don't give up me Kurama, if you do then it's all over, Have faith in me."

October 10th Present time

"**Damn you fourth Hokage, Damn you Kushina, Damn you Madara,"**A mad beast roared inside of the dank dark cage the outside of which look akin to a sewer.

Inside of an enormous orange fox with nine tails whipped violently, lashing out at bars on the inside of it's cell.

The reason of it's fury, humans, generation after generation he had been either controlled (mainly by Madara Uchiha) because they thought he was a weapon or contained because they he was a mindless beast.

His first container wasn't so bad she was always calm and he respected her to a degree, but she always seen him a wild animal that need be soothed or tamed nothing more, nothing outright didn't like his second container she was loud, brash and apprehensive, She saw herself as the warden keeping her prisoner in check, and now he found himself inside baby with only his yang chakra, courtesy of fourth hokage, needless to say Kurama was livid. After hour bashing his skull on the cage he found the seal to be to damn resilient and gave up.

"_I believe that their will be time when people can understand each other to achieve peace." _the Rikudo Sennin words echo through his mind.

'**you were a fool old man these people will never understand anything, they're so petty and weak.' **Kurama thought.

**'they would have no better ideals towards peace they only care about themselves, I hate them-'**

"_don't give up me Kurama, if you do then it's all over, Have faith in me."_ the sage's words ran through his mind again.

**' this brat would have better no chance of fulfilling the Ridokou's tasks than the rest of-'**

Kurama in his musings had idea one that only fox(or fool) could come up with. His tails gentle swayed as he contemplated his idea then a rather large grin appeared on his face.

"**You will be the one to carry on the Rikudo's will, I'll see to that." **Kurama spoke to his blonde haired container sleeping the in crib.

His plan will work he just needed to wait for the opportunity to reveal itself.

**An: Kurama's plan with come to fruition in the next chapter and the beginning of the early years arc which should last 2 to 3 chapters.**


	2. The Early Years: The Fated Meeting

Early years Arc

Chapter 1:The Fated Meeting

Leaf Village 5 years later

***pant pant pant * **

It was night time in Leaf village a small crowd chasing a child with spiky blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks with small bleeding cuts and bruises he was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl, brown shorts and sandals. Why were they doing this? For the fourth annual fox hunt which commemorated their hero the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze whom defeated the nine tailed fox demon and saved the village. Usually the villagers would kidnap some foxes set them loose and then kill them, Today they changed the target of their hostilities to small child that had been kicked out the orphanage that year who name was Naruto Uzumaki, who they believed was the reincarnation of the demon fox that destroyed the village and cost them their beloved hokage. Which brings us to our current situation.

***pant pant pant * **

"this is the worst day every first I kicked out of orphanage then I have a mob chasing and throwing rocks(and sharp objects) at me, worst yet it's my birthday ttebayo," Naruto shouted although more to himself.

"kill the demon brat," "that scum deserves to die after what he did," "you cost me my daughter you hell spawn," where the shout that came from behind him poor Naruto was just bewildered by it all.

_'what do they mean, I didn't do anything wrong did I?Why are they doing this?' _Naruto lamented, little did he know someone or something decided to answer his rhetorical question.

Kurama smirked inside of his cage the time had finally come, he knew that jinchuriki where subjugated to prejudice and isolation and occasionally violence. Kurama knew that Naruto would eventually become subjected to hatred and stupidity of his own kind. Though it had not happened to his previous containers because their status was kept secret but he knew about the treatment through his fellow bijuu. The Rikudo Sennin was right even though they were scattered in different lands that could still communicate to degree as if they could see or feel memories of other bijuu. Imagine his surprise to find that boy would have no idea of jinchuriki status thanks to that old monkey the Third hokage. It just made all the easier to influence him, to drive a wedge between Naruto and the old man. He waited for very moment when Naruto would be attacked be it verbally or physically because of his jinchurki status. Much to Kurama surprise again to see scene played out before him, he expected this to happen when he was older maybe ten or twelve years old, but Kurama wasn't type to look gift horse in the mouth so took the opportunity and pounced.

"**you did nothing wrong little one," **a deep voice spoke softly to Naruto who was running for dear life while looking for voice that spoke to him.(1)

"huh, what was that? W-who are you? Dattebayo!" He asked hoping for a response.

"**I will tell you, when it's safe Naruto, I am speaking through your mind listen to what I say and you will be safe." **the voice spoke to him again, Naruto quickly nodded his head signifying that understood. Do to Naruto's unnatural stamina he kept a pretty good lead over mob.

"**good, make a right here," **Naruto obeyed turned the corner.

"**another right here," **Once again Naruto obey the voice.

"**aaand left here," **Naruto obeyed him once again but found himself in alley with a dead end.

"it's a dead end, what now?" Naruto asked.

"**jump,"**

"What?! I can't make that," Naruto exclaimed.

"**you can, just trust me," **the voice said.

"but I-" Naruto thoughts were cut off as here the sounds of the approaching mob.

Naruto squatted down and jumped with all of might his four year old body could muster. Meanwhile Kurama pumped some chakra through the seal as quickly as he possibly could luckily the fourth allowed for some his chakra to be pulled through so Naruto could use it. Normally he would be pissed about the very concept, but this time he was grateful.

The mob had came to the alley to find nothing no sign of the "little demon child" the quickly look to other places they thought he would hide but they never thought to check the roofs.

Naruto slowly rose his head peering over the roof to see the mob gone. He wanted shout about how cool it was for him leap onto a roof like but he thought in his current situation it wouldn't be a good idea.

"**Alright it's time we meet face to face,"** the voice boomed.

"how do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"**sit down, and close your eyes," **Naruto did so.

"**Focus on your center were your energy comes from," **The voice instructed.

When Naruto did he felt a bizzare feeling, a pull within his body, he released all the tension in his muscles and relaxed completely. Then a disorienting sensation came over him, his black vison slowly had shapes, then color, finally coming into focus he noticed he in was a sewer.

_'why am I in sewer," _he thought.

"**over here young one," **the voice echoed.

Naruto walked following the sound of the voice until came to vast with an equally vast cage door at the end of it. Inside it was pitch black, Naruto's curiosity overtook as he walked over to see what was inside. He was five feet in front of it when saw it! It huge had blood red eyes , bright orange fur, big pointy ears, and a large muzzle like a dog. What caught attention the most where the nine large swaying tails behind it. Naruto squinted his eyes, giving him a fox like appearance, as he thought what kind of creature looks like this, he finally came to the conclusion it was a...

"Doggie!" Naruto exclaimed with right index pointing at the creature. (2)

"**I'm a fox!" **the beast roared, large tick mark appeared on it's head. Though it hurt his case tas he was sitting before him like dog would.

"A fox?" Naruto thought out loud.

He heard about the creatures but never actually seen one until now.

_'where they supposed to be this big?, and have nine tails? '_ he wondered but the beast got him out of his musings.

"**Earlier you asked who I am, now I shall tell you, my name is Kurama the Nine-tailed fox spirit and mightiest of all the bijuu." **Kurama bragged.

Naruto just looked in awe at Kurama thinking about how cool he was, though

confused by the last statement.

_'What's a bijuu?' _he thought.

"**as for why they attacked you, do you what happen to this village four years ago,"**

"some kind disaster right?" Naruto said, no one had yet to tell about the attack of the nine-tailed fox, and didn't help that all of his caretakers did their best to intentionally avoid him. He went to festival to see what was going but he only to meet the angry/drunken mob of citizens in the street, which bring us to our current situation. (3)

"**Yeah me, four years ago I was manipulated by a man named Madara Uchiha, who used me to destroy your village, you with me so far?" **Naruto nodded.

"**The Fouth hokage even though he manage to release from my controlled state, sealed me inside of you when you were born. The villagers hate you for the things that I did and think that your my reincarnation." **Kurama intentionally left out the detail that his mother was the previous jinchuriki, and father was the man who defeated him, he would tell him eventually but, right now he had his reasons.(4)

"I get it now,so if we tell them this Madara guy was behind it all they'll forget this whole thing,though I wonder the fourth hokage picked me?" Naruto asked.

"**wishful thinking, but sadly no one will believe you, Madara was one the people that founded the village, he would have to be quite old not to mention he's supposedly dead without proof people would just brush this off as I lie, especially if all this is coming from a child, secondly even if they did believe you they'd still hate me because I'm a bijuu, to them I'm a just a monster, even though I should regarded as hero," **Kurama muttered that last part to himself though Naruto heard him.

"**As for why the Fourth picked you, your parents where killed in my onslaught and you happened there at the time, the fourth wanted you to be seen as hero not the village pariah, sorry kid."** He wasn't technically lying, Minato and Kushina were somewhat killed by his hand even though he meant to kill Naruto.

Naruto stood there absorbing all the knowledge that had just given to him, he was disheartened to hear that his parents were dead.

"I-it's okay, it wasn't your fault, but what did mean that you should have been regarded as hero?" Naruto asked.

"**oh you heard that huh,"** Kurama said pretending to act sheepish, he wanted Naruto to hear that.

"**Eons ago before the elemental nations were form where born their was a god who created the countries that exist today and the beginning of all chakra, it went by many names Ame no hitotsu no kami, Atara, Deidara-Bocchi and the juubi. It was the progenitor of all that exist in this world, It carried mountains, spat land, and swallowed seas. Despite being it progenitor it continued reeking havoc until one man decided to seal the god inside of him, he was know as the Rikudo Sennin the man who started ninjustu. " **

"Cool he must've been super strong, dattebayo!" the young Naruto chirped.

Kurama smirked at his reaction he missed the grampa Rikudo dearly, talking about him certainly made him feel nostalgic.

"**He certainly was, he went around the world with teachings of peace, and how to use chakra, but... he got old and was sure the juubi would be free again so he flung it's body up and created the moon and separated it's charka in to nine pieces creating me and my siblings the bijuu..." **Kurama look up at the ceiling in his cell more waves of nostalgia rolled over him, this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"**In his last days he told us one day we'd all come together be led down the right path by the one who will unite the world in peace and harmony." **

Again Naruto was thinking about Kurama words, _'we really aren't that different from each other, are we Kurama?'_

"Kurama what if I could do it?" Kurama looked down at the blond with a confused expression.

"You know lead the world to peace and all that." Naruto stated.

"**bahh ahah haa haha ahaha," **Naruto frowned, the damn fox was laughing at him, Kurama quietened down and looked at the boy.

"**what makes you think that you could achieve such a thing, Grampa Rikudo couldn't even do it in his lifetime. You would have to get rid of all of the world's hatred which I can tell you, is no small feat." **

"I **can** do it, dattebayo, I don't care what I have to do, I'll find a way to achieve peace!" Naruto shouted still angry that Kurama was doubting him.

Little did he know this is exactly what the fox wanted. Kurama watched child constantly to see what kind of personality developed,luckily for him Naruto's personality matched Kushina's to a T and he knew just how to bait him. He was grinning on the inside and out.

"**Alright then, if you are truly serious about this," **Kurama balled his hand into a fist and pressed it against the gate.

"**Promise me then, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."**

" I promise," Naruto stuck his tiny fist to bump Kurama's.

Naruto then awoke to find himself on the couch in the hokage's office.

"Naruto thank goodness your alright, one of the anbu(dog) found you sleeping on the roof," an old man said.

He wore the official uniform of the hokage consisting of the customary haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash, he was a light skinned man with a small thick goatee, short spiked gray hair,Three lines running down vertically from both eyes, with a prominent crease on his forehead a few wrinkles liver spots, and wart near his left nostril.

" hey Hokage-jiji I was just medi- meditat-,"

"Mediating?," the Hokage asked.

"Yeah that," Naruto said, he knew the Hokage for as long as he could remember he was always nice to him and gave him attention when know one at orphanage gave a damn.

"when did you learn how do that Naruto?"

"Kurama taught me," Naruto chirped.

"Who's Kurama?"

Just then said fox's head shot up with a sense of urgency, he forget to tell Naruto the most important thing that was crucial to his plan's.

"**Naruto, don't tell him that you've been talking to me,"** Kurama said.

_'but why? I don't like keeping secrets from jiji' _Naruto said.

"**the will come a time when we will tell him about me, but doing so now you'll worry the old man, maybe to the point where might increase the seals my power away and keep us from talking altogether do you want that to happen?"**  
Kurama asked, the last thing he need was the old monkey's paranoia getting in the way of his plans.

_'no, I understand,' _Naruto answered protective of the friend he just made.

"Naruto, who is Kurama?" The Third asked for the second time.

"he's this old ninja I met on the outskirts of the village, he wanted to teach me how to do it for my birthday since I told him I wanted to become a ninja." Naruto said.

The hokage saw no reason why Naruto would lie, he did indeed had great ambitions to become ninja and even wanted to be Hokage himself.

"Now can you explain to me why your out of the orphanage and why you were on the rooftop in middle of the night?"

"I got kicked out, and I was hiding from guy I pranked. " Naruto lied.

"I see," the Hokage chuckled knowing how the four year old's prank's could get the better of even the most mature people. Though he was upset about Naruto being kicked out and still hadn't gotten information about how that happened, he would have to investigate that tomorrow. Meanwhile Kurama decided to go to take a nap, pleased with lies he orchestrated Naruto to tell.(5)

"Alright Naruto I'll have to see about getting you an apartment you'll be living off a monthly allowance is that okay?" the third asked.

"that's awesome, dattebayo!"Naruto exclaimed he was four years old and he had his own place, away from bullies and mean caretakers at the orphanage.

The hokage chuckled again at boys enthusiasm.

Later that night Naruto walked into his new apartment and headed straight to bed exhausted with exciting night he had.

"**get your rest now kit, tomorrow we start your training." **Kurama said softly.

With that Naruto went to sleep excited about the new training his friend had in mind.

* * *

**An:(1) I wanted a break from the usual fics where Kurama was involved and have the two meet without Naruto getting beaten within inch of his life,or near death.**

**(2) I thought this was funny, Originally I wanted him say to "Kitty"(like Monsters Inc.) but "doggie" so much more believable.**

**(3) him having no idea about the event made it easier for Kurama to influence him,plus 4 years after the attack anyone who would notice in shape the village was in, could guess a natural disaster of some sort happened.**

**(4)this has to deal with Naruto's heritage, Kurama couldn't have his container blab about how he's fourth's son and one of the last Uzumaki, both Kumo and Iwa would be after him plus the fact that he's a jinchuriki of the strongest bijuu pretty much just paints bulls-eye on him.**

**(5) I honestly think that Naruto at this age couldn't come up with such a convenient lie, so it made more sense to say that Kurama was behind it all.**

**Now I find myself in a bit of pickle i want Naruto to have summons early on(when he's in the last year of the academy) but not toads i narrowed it down to Lions,Tigers or Foxes normally I would pick the last one (cuz i luvz foxes) but i thought it to be too obvious. So i'll let you, the readers decide what Naruto's summon contract will be. you will have until chapter 4 (end of the early years arc) to decide. **

**Next chapter will be the first part of Naruto's training (Mainly chakra molding control and basic ninjustu and probably taijustu. all within the same year and how it affected one certain Hyuuga Heiress.**


	3. The Early Years: Meeting People

Early years Arc: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

**An: Forgot to do this last time lulz.**

The next day 4:30am

**'Alright I think he's had enough sleep,' **Kurama thought as he slowly rose up in his cage.

"**Naruto, Naruto, WAKE UP BRAT!" **The fox roared.

"UUUAAAAH," Naruto to comically woke up and tripped on sheets of his bed causing him to face first on the floor.

The blonde put on his clothes and went outside and only to see that it was still dark out.

'Oy it's still dark out Kurama why'd you wake me up,' Naruto asked groggily.

"**That's Kurama sensei to you kit, and it's time for you begin your training, starting with a lovely tour of this pathetic village," **Kurama said snidely.

'what do you mean, ah never mind I going back to be-,'

***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW**

Before the poor blonde could even finish his sentence Kurama let a terrifying roar akin to the one he had used to frighten the leaf village 4 years ago. Naruto quickly bolted from his apartment not knowing what he was running to or from.

**'that's more like it,' **Kurama said to himself.

Naruto was sprinting through the streets cursing Kurama for having up so early when he came across the oddest thing. A man in a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Leaf village flak jacket that was unzipped, he had a black shiny bowl cut, high cheek bones and possibly the thickest eyebrows in existence. He running with large trail of dust behind him until he finally slowed down to a slow jog when he was next to Naruto.

"yosh, it's not often I meet someone else up so early in morning or so young, tell what are you doing up lad?" the green clad man asked.

***huff huff *** "Training," Naruto managed to say between breaths.

"Why does one so young like you train like this? You should being enjoying the springtime of your youth," Naruto pondered the strange man's question for a bit before he finally had answer.

"I want to be ***huff** strong enough to ***huff** keep a promise, ***huff** to a friend," Naruto said.

"Yosh that person must be special for you to train so hard, I will accompany you and encourage you for the entire session, If I do not then I will to 1000 push ups using only my thumbs," Naruto sweat-dropped at man's bizarre promise he made.

"My names Might Guy the Leaf village's Sublime Green beast of prey now tell me lad what is your name,"

"Naruto ***huff **Uzumaki," he proudly declared.

"Yosh Naruto let's us burn through the village with the flames of youth!" Guy exclaimed.

Impressively enough Naruto ran fifty laps to Guy's hundred laps around the Leaf village even though Guy insisted he stop around five. The jonin was severely impressed with Naruto ungodly amount of stamina which no doubt would help if he decided to become a ninja. Right now the "youthful duo" were in small clearing in training ground 36 where Naruto had abruptly laid down on his back down to rest his sore legs.

"Alright Naruto I going to see the Hokage for a mission I can assume I'll see you again tomorrow?" Guy asked.

Naruto mustered up some strength to sit up right. "You bet, dattebayo,"

"yosh, keep your flames of youth burning brightlyyyyyy!" Guy said speeding of into the distance.

'what weird looking guy, cool ,but still weird looking, Does mean I can stop now Kurama sensei? I'm hungry,' Naruto whined but no reply.

"Kurama Sensei?"

**'Creepy eyebrows,'** Never in all of Kurama very long life has ever seen such an odd beast.

"**yes this concludes your physical training kit, well do more when you have eaten." **Kurama bellowed.

He knew that Uzumaki clan as well as the Senju were blessed with great vitality which would only increase with exercise, He wanted to know his container's limit before he started working with his chakra.

Back in the Leaf village Naruto wasn't having any luck finding a decent meal all the stores turn him down. Naruto almost forgot about how the villagers would since Kurama was inside of him he didn't hate him for it, but it was quite an inconvenience for him. He walked through the street when came upon scent but this was no ordinary scent it was a heavenly scent one that the only that mortal words could not describe. Naruto followed this heavenly aroma to a small stand that had several red bar stools and several white banners hanging from the roof with red kanji that read "Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto unconsciously walked up to the counter a waterfall drool coming from his mouth.

"Hey short stack you hungry?" A feminine voice chirped from behind the counter.

Naruto quickly got out of his hungry zombie state and looked at girl as if she was crazy. She was a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Why are you looking at me that? I asked if you wanted something to eat kid?" she said again.

" uh yeah,"

"Good here's the menu, and take a seat on one of stools my name Ayame and I'll be serving you okay." She said with a cheerful smile.

Naruto sat down and looked over the menu overjoyed that someone would at least serve him food he hadn't been shown any such kindness except for hokage jiji, and his friend Kurama.

"I'll have whatever smell's so good," He exclaimed.

"Dad one miso ramen bowl," Ayame yelled out his order she then went of to serve the one other customer there.

He was a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Leaf shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about a quarter of the way up.

"Alright here you go kiddo," an old gentleman said smiling handing Naruto the steaming bowl noodles and chopsticks.

He was a middle aged man with dull black hair, a tan complexion, laugh lines and small wrinkles here or there. He wore a small hat that had red kanji the said "craft", with plain white kimono and spotty apron on top.

"Thanks minster," Naruto said as he grabbed the chopsticks and dug into his meal.

"sure thing if you need anymore just say so the names Teuchi," the man said heading towards the back.

Naruto manage to finish 8 bowls ramen when realized something very important, he left his money at home. Kurama abrupt awakening caused him to forget it.

"What's wrong kid?" the scarred shinobi asked noticing Naruto panicked face.

"I've got no money to pay for the food minster," Naruto whispered back.

"well I think I could take care of that. Hey Teuchi put this kid meals on my tab," the scarred man yelled.

"That's okay Iruka, but you won't be paying too much, the kid's meal was on the house,"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It mean it's free this time," Iruka said.

"That's awesome Dattebayo, thanks Ayame, Teuchi-jiji, " Naruto squeaked.

"No problem, the way you went through those bowls tells me your going to be valuable customer in the future," Teuchi chuckled.

"and the thanks mister for offering to pay," Naruto said to the shinobi.

"Heh, anytime my names Iruka by the what's yours," He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember cause the next time you do i'm gonna famous,"Iruka paled a bit after hearing his name but quickly recomposed himself.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because I'm gonna be the one bring peace to world!" All three adults we shocked to see one so young have such a noble goal this went doubly for Iruka having lost his parents to nine-tailed fox years ago.

Naruto then hopped off the stools and headed towards the training grounds having left a rather strong impression on the individuals at Ichiraku.

Naruto went back to training ground 36 and sat down under the shade of big tree to mediate just like how Kurama told him to do when he left Ichiraku Ramen.

"**Now when you feel that pull again, this time pull back until you bring it out of kind of like tug war. The key is mix your spiritual energy with your physical energy. "** Kurama instructed.

Naruto nodded and began the mediation, He felt the pull and did as Kurama instructed, though it felt like he was playing tug of war with a boulder. It was such a strain that he started to sweat, with time it felt easier and easier until the he felt this well of energy flow into his body. He first felt in his stomach and then it expanded into the other organs like the heart and lungs, It went to eyes and through his head and limbs and it stopped when it reached his extremities.

'woah,' was Naruto's only thought when he molded chakra for the first time.

Kurama was pleased his host's chakra levels were higher than most genin but still below chunin which a still an impressive start for his age.

The rest of his training for that day was fairly simple for Naruto, he continued molding chakra to point where he could do without thinking and start basic leaf sticking exercises. At first he could only hold it for a few seconds in a few more tries it stay on for about a minute or so when he finished his training for the day it stayed on for a full hour which was excellent progress to say he was just starting out.

For the next month Kurama continued to have Naruto do physical training with Guy who taught him basic stances and katas and chakra control exercises though much to Kurama's displeasure the boy was too energetic and often wouldn't sit still for something so monotonous. Despite that he manage to teach Naruto chunin chakra control exercises like multiple leaf floating, or erasing his footsteps. So this time he wanted Naruto to learn the joys ninjustu motivate him to train on better chakra control. (3)

In afternoon at usual training spot Naruto started to grab leaves.

"**Not this time kit, today we learn a new trick,"** Kurama said.

'so what are doing? New chakra control exercise sensei? oh joy,' Naruto said sarcastically.

"**hmm I planned on teaching you the ****Transformation justu****but if you insist-"**

'new justu, new justu, new justu' Naruto excitedly bounced up down.

"**Alright! Calm down sheesh, first find a body of water well need a reflection to see if we got the desired affect we need,"** Kurama said.

Naruto walked around Training grounds when found the perfect spot near a river.

"**Now you remember what told you about hand seals, which one is a associated with form."**(1)

'hmmm oh I know dog, right sensei,'

"**good, now which one means constant,"**

'boar ?'

"**and path,"**

'Ram!' Naruto said finally tying the sequence altogether.

Kurama also taught Naruto hand seals and that each one had a meaning, using hand seals is like language for chakra and how it should react.

"**Now do the sequence you just described to me and focus your chakra think about the form you want to change into and apply it."**

Naruto did the hand seals and puff of white smoke appeared confirming he did the justu he walked to the river. His transformation was horrible, he turned into a obese version of himself self with brow hair a swollen purple eyes and large over swollen lips.

" **buhahahahahaha that's the worst ****transformation justu****I've ever seen!" **Kurama bellowed

'oh shut up fur ball it was my first try, I'll get better, dattebayo.'

"**for your sake I hope so no one's gonna fall for your transformation if it looks that!" the fox said still roaring with laughter.**

True to his word Naruto got better with each try until after about an hour of attempts...

"Transformation justu!" ***poof**

When the smoke clear Naruto has short, spiky, brown hair and relatively the same facial structure minus the baby fat and violent iris's instead of blue.

'In your face sensei.'

"**keh, to you long enough, anyway the benefits of this justu is if you do it right you can impersonate anyone or anything. I want you to use this form we you go into other shops and the library so they can't kick you out plus it's good practice for keep the justu up, remember if lose focus the justu will drop so be careful."**

'that's good idea, thanks Kurama sensei,' Naruto chirped.

Kurama was a bit taken back by Naruto's gratitude despite the fact that he had done so several times Kurama still wasn't use to it.

"**yeah whatever,"** Kurama grubbled.

A few more months had passed since Naruto learned the transformation justu he succeeded in acquiring new clothes and some scrolls for the library (mainly history, taijustu forms and katas because he was still a civilian) using his alias and with Kurama's help gave it a name "Ageha Kazuma". Kurama suggested he go with bear style and sloth style taijustu, bear style it focused on grapples and take downs, while sloth used by blending with motion of your attacker and redirecting the force of the attack using a little physical strength, it primarily uses throw and joint locks(2). With Guy's help he became decent enough at both. Kurama taught him both substitution justu and the clone justu, Naruto learned the substitution justu easily enough the clone justu however he was still having problems with.

***poof **"Gah this justu's broken!" the young Naruto raged while looking at the dead clone of himself.

"**it isn't broken, you just suck,"** Kurama laughed, though inwardly he thought **'Kushina had the same problem. His chakra's still high genin level though it's still genin so what really keeping him from learning this.'**

Later Naruto had come back from lunch at Ichiraku Ramen was heading back to his when he came across a sight he didn't like, three bullies were picking on one girl. One had their foot on her head had the other two just sat back , laughing. Needless to say Naruto wouldn't stand there and watch anymore, he knew the terrors being bullied when he was in the orphanage he would let it happen someone else.

"Oy stop it, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"oh look if it isn't pipsqueak from the orphanage," one of them turn around to grinning.

Naruto gasped but then grinned himself, he knew these jerks, the same bullies that he was thinking of were right there in front him, as if karma itself wanted him to bring these punks to justice.

The largest bully that had the girls head in the ground look back at him as well.

"just our luck fellas we get the princess and the runt." he said

"yeah and you might not be glad you did," Naruto said keeping his wicked grin.

"pfft, please your still talking big pipsqueak-"

in the middle of the last one's sentence. Naruto had punched him in the nose , the poor boy was reeling back clenching it tightly,

"Why you!" the other had charging at him.

Naruto calmly dodged the wild swings, his light spars and training with guy were paying off, these kids didn't even have enough skill between them to be even be called amateurs. The kid through a right hook at him, Naruto and countered by grabbing his hand and with little effort thrown him over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. The final bully got off the girl and try to take him from behind, Naruto quickly turned around and tripped with his legs and lock him with his own. Naruto then pulled on his foot causing him to scream in pain.

"Let me go," he screamed.

"say your sorry," the boy didn't reply so Naruto pulled harder.

"aaah !," the large bully still cried in agony

"Say your sorry,"

Meanwhile the boy that holding his nose finally recovered and silently charged at Naruto who was still in leg lock with last bully. He reeled back his fist prepare to strike until he felt a hard jab of his leg which soon became numb and fell to the ground. Naruto heard his body fall and looked around to see the girl standing over boy he punched earlier, he couldn't help but grin at the sight and released the bully he was playing uncle with. The boy he had slammed got up soon after he so and numbness on first bully had subsided and got up as well.

"Come we still outnumber these runts,"

"**So it's a numbers game eh? Naruto use the ****Clone justu****"**

'but sensei I suck at that justu, you even said so yourself,'

"**shut up and listen Kit, just use a bigger number than twenty, with as little chakra as possible and you should be fine," **Kurama ordered.**'If I'm right the problem with using his clones should be solved.' **(3)

'Alright,but I don't see how using more will help if can't use one right,' Naruto did the hand seals surprising the girl and bullies, and concentrated on making a large number of clones.

" Clone justu!" a large white blanket of fog seemed to surround everyone it faded to reveal thirty nearly perfect copies of Naruto each one cracking their knuckles.

"Now who's outnumbered dattebayo." the bullies could only run away at the from the overwhelming odds stacked against them, screaming as they fled.

The clones dispelled and Naruto fell on the ground holding his rib cage and laughing uproariously.

"Did you... see the looks... on their... faces priceless," Naruto gasped out while still laughing.

"th-thank you for helping me," a quiet voice chirped.

Naruto noticed it and quietened down before getting a good look at who he rescued.

She was his height, had fair skin with pupil-less lavender eyes and dark blue hair, cut short, leveled hime style just above her forehead and chin length strands framing her face. She wore a white kimono with a pink sash tie around her waist forming bow in the back.

"It was nothing, you we're pretty good too, by the way my Naruto Uzumaki!"

The girl bushed the instant he praised her.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," she shyly introduced herself.

"Any reason why those jerks were messing with you?" he asked.

For a moment Hinata was hesitant on telling him the truth, but she knew it was bad to lie to someone who went out there way to help.

"I-It's because I'm part of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan,"

'that's a stupid reason to pick on someone, why pick on someone because their clan?' he thought.

"**that's because the Hyuuga is pretentious group of individuals that believe they have strongest Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit, because of this they became very arrogant especially the main branch, though this girl seems be an exception." **Kurama informed him.

'I get it now, she probably hasn't made any friends because she's one these Hyuuga people these well that's gonna change now.' though with new determination

"N-Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked fearful being alone again because of her clan.

"huh? Oh I'm fine I was just thinking... How would like to be my friend?" he asked.

Hinata was stunned not only did he not reject her he asked to be her friend.

Just then a man jumped onto the scene he had light brown hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He had featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wore the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"Lady Hinata I've been looking everywhere for you," he paused and looked at the dirt and bruises she and then he gave Naruto a cold glare which Hinata noticed.

"K-Ko this is Naruto he fought off some bullies that were picking on me," she said defending him.

"I see, come Hinata your father wants you to continue your training." she nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"M-my answer is yes, Naruto," Naruto foxily grinned back as the two Hyuugas walked off into the distance.

* * *

**An: (1) this is my theory on hand seals I think dog works for form because it's part of wind and ice technique which I think both require shape manipulation, Ram seal was path,in the summoning justu it's the last seal to made uses the blood to open a spacial path between the summon and summoner, the Transformation justu require chakra opens the path for the mental form to merge with real body. having nothing on boar i did a little research what found is that most of the justu it's used require constant chakra thus my reasoning (i know isn't perfect)**

**2)Bear style is inspired by judo/sambo style, and sloth Aikido, the Hyuuga style will be incorporated later on all of which to create unique fighting style all naruto's own,(I still want naruto to be fuinjustu user hinty hint.) **

**3) Naruto's charka may be at lower level but it's still dense, the reason for this is that when Naruto is 12 he could make 100 shadow clones on his second try.(which is something that Kakashi couldn't do even in his prime) with that in mind he should theoretically be able to make at least 100,000 normal clones at the same age. **

**i'm not taking any suggestions on couples (sorry I not really a good romance writer anyway) that in mind it will be NaruHina, but i'm not going to focus on that development too much or too soon.**

**Foxes and tigers are in a deadlock, for the summoning you still have one more chapter before then. **

**Man this took awhile hopefully the next chapter will be out by Tomorrow 10/10/12 (guess why.) Next episode : Academy Hijinks**


	4. The Early Years: Academy Hijinks

Early years Arc: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

4 years later in front of Leaf village academy.

"we're finally here Hinata-hime! ," Naruto exclaimed. (1)

"N-Naruto I told not to call me that," Hinata said blushing.

The two best friends were standing outside the Academy eager to start their career as shinobi of the leaf. Naruto his wearing a dark blue shirt with red spiral in the center with black shorts a pair green goggles across his forehead, and Hinata wore a cream-colored jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Naruto and Hinata became close after the incident occurred the bullies, they started playing and talking with each other as often as they could between their training.

"Lady Hinata would like me to escort you home after class," Ko asked politely.

"No that's fine, I'll walk home with Naruto, if isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all Lady Hinata," he smiled and looked at Naruto.

"I'll assume that you'll protect Lady Hinata in my stead, Naruto?

"You bet, I'll protect her with my life dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a salute.

"I'll hold you to it then," Ko said ruffling Naruto's hair.

For some time Ko was uncomfortable about Naruto being close to Hinata, but after watching them for so long he realized Naruto had no ill intentions toward the heiress and even comforted her when she was almost kidnapped and lost her Uncle Hiashi. So over time he let his paranoia go and told himself that the boy was not what he contained.

The two went inside a sat in upper left part of the classroom and waited for class to begin.

After a few the teacher walked in, Naruto and rest of class looked forward.

"Iruka, your our teacher this gonna be awesome," Naruto shouted practically jumping out his seat.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata, I forgot you two were joining the academy this year," Iruka smiled and a gave a small wave.

"Now if you could please quieted down so I can take roll." Iruka then grabbed a sheet paper calling out students names.

8 hours later.

"this sucks," Naruto groaned with his head the desk.

Iruka was just talking on and on about boring stuff about how ninja were to act and what ninja should and shouldn't do. Hinata just rolled her eyes at his antics, she knew he was never the type of guy to sit still. Class was finally dismissed, Naruto and Hinata decided to head on over to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well if isn't my two favorite lovebirds," Ayame teased causing the two to blush.

"I-It's not like that Ayame," Naruto said still blushing furiously.

"It isn't, it seems that Naruto likes girls like Sakura Haruno," Hinata said her name in a venomous tone.

"What's wrong with Sakura? she seems... nice,"

"don't you mean pretty?" Hinata spat out.

Most men would tread careful at this type of question but as for Naruto.

"Yeah," After he answered he received the coldest glare not only from Hinata but Ayame as well. Teuchi came from the back after hearing the voices his favorite customers to find that Naruto was in trouble and quickly retreated to the backroom not wanting to incur the girls wrath. At that moment Naruto felt small underneath the glares from the girls and for some reason felt the need to apologize. Feeling satisfied Ayame decided to take their orders.

"Anyway what did you two the usual," Ayame asked putting on a smile again.

"Yes please," Hinata said politely.

Naruto timidly nodded not wanting to upset them again.

"so how was your first day? You two did you do anything cool, yet." Ayame said after few

"Hardfff thfff wholff thinff waff poinlefff-"

"Naruto, please swallow your food before talking," Hinata said interuppting Naruto.

***gulp**

"Sorry I said hard It was pointless I did better not even coming today." Naruto said after swallowing his food.

"I actually found it enlightening, I may have received training earlier but their so much I didn't know about." Hinata chimed.

"well I glad one of you had a good day at least," Ayame said.

2 weeks later Academy training grounds.

'Finally something exciting, I wonder who my opponent will be,' Naruto thought excitedly.

Two boys had just finished a match without having to throw any punches, Iruka told them to make the unison sign and then called out the names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha step forward,"

Naruto walked into the ring eager to meet his opponent.

The other walked boy walked in with an empathetic scowl and a load girls screaming behind him. He was fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, his hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hung above his eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, raised collar and the Uchiha red and white fan symbol on his back and white shorts.

"You can do Sasuke,","Beat that loser," and other shouts can heard for crowd of fan girls.

"Good luck Naruto," Hinata said.

"Like I need luck, Hinata hime I flatten this guy in no time to Dattebayo." He turned to her and gave a nice guy pose.

The Naruto looked at his opponent, He didn't know Sasuke personally he had no reason to really dislike the guy until he looked at his eyes. They were cold, uncaring, and worse of all they looked distant as if he didn't even acknowledge he was there, that got Naruto fired up.

"**Calm down and remember what I told-"**

'yeah, I know, no showing off I have to hold back as much of my ability as possible, but this guy,'

Kurama was beside himself part of him told Naruto to hold back, the other wanted his container to destroy the Uchiha on the spot.

"Alright you two make the combat sign, it's part of shinobi etiquette during a spar." Iruka said demonstrating it.

"yeah yeah yeah," Naruto said digging in his ear.

"Say yes , and say it once you brat!" Iruka yelled.

Both them stood in the circle Combat sign ready.

" Ready, Begin,"

The two boys charged at each fist cocked on opposite hands. Naruto attacked first by throwing a wild left at Sasuke, who read the attack and dodge closing the distance. He moved his right foot behind Naruto's to pin him, but he didn't expect Naruto to grab his arm. Naruto then used Sasuke own momentum against him as he press his left shoulder on Sasuke's right and tried to bring him down. Alas Sasuke predicted his movement and planted his free hand on the ground and spun kicking Naruto with one of his feet. Naruto rubbed his cheek in surprise that some his age could match him taijustu. Sasuke charge in again with great zeal trying batter Naruto with swift kicks and punches, the students could only look in awe(Save Hinata) as Naruto was actually keeping pace with best of the class. Naruto wasn't faring so well none of moves were working every time he would tried pin him Sasuke would reverse the situation and when tried to grapple he simply break out by striking with whatever limbs he had open. Naruto might not have like him but he had to at least respect him. The fight ended with Sasuke charging Naruto and successfully pinned him with his right fist over Naruto's left eye. (2)

Naruto was surprised before now he was outright shocked, this was the first he in a fight. What was worse was his gaze it was more intense than the villager's used to give him, as if he was looking right through him.

"A-alright that's enough you to go on and make the Unison sign." Iruka said still stunned by the skill they showed and they weren't even genin.

Sasuke got off of Naruto, and himself got up, they start with finger closing on each other to make the sign when they both changed direction and gripped each others shirts.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone you jerk," "Yeah you're just mad cause you lost," said the cries of out rage fan girls but he ignored them.

"Do you have a problem, Loser."

"You will acknowledge ME!" Naruto realeased his grip and ran off climbing over a nearby fence.

His statement shocking everyone present including the Uchiha, who just 'Hn' before leaving the circle.

Naruto was back at the training ground underneath the tree contemplating how he would get stronger against his new rival maybe Kurama would have a clue, so he meditated.

"yo, Kurama sensei!"

"**What is it Kit?"** Kurama grumbled he had tried to take a nap after Naruto fight against Sasuke.

"Is there something more you could teach I feel like the fundamentals aren't enough,"

Kurama look at the blonde with more interest, this is first time that Naruto actually requested more training, and he pondered for a moment.

**'It'd be ironic to teach him that, but it's only other thing I learned from my earlier hosts, not to mention it's in his blood.' **He thought

"**Sealing justu,"**

"What?"

"**You could learn Sealing Justu,"**

"what's does that do sensei?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"**jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a variety of other things within another object. It can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone."**

"Bah! What good will that do?" Naruto exclaimed irritating Kurama

"**Idiot, sealing justu has plenty practical uses, to train, to fight, carry supplies, interrogation, and pranking, the Fourth was a master himself." **(3)

Naruto beamed as if the fox had said the magic words, he loved pranks that still hadn't change even when he was training, and fourth was idol he often read history scrolls about the battles he fought just for enjoyment.

"alright what are we waiting for let's get started, Dattebayo."

"**Fine go home find some blank scrolls and ink will them need to start with the basics." **Kurama ordered before pushing Naruto of his meditation.

"Naruto!" A voice screamed.

"AAAHH, oh hey Hinata, sorry you kinda spooked me."

Hinata sighed, "I came over here looking for you, what were you doing anyway? I couldn't seem to wake you up,"

"Oh, I was meditating,"

"Meditating," she repeated.

"Meditating," he repeated back.

"really?" she asked disbelief.

"yeah,"

Hinata was a little shocked to hear that Naruto, who was known for his impatience and brass behavior, meditated.

'hmm,you learn something new everyday,' she thought.

"so were looking for me,"

"Yes, after your spar, I thought you need some extra work on your taijustu I already asked Ko for permission for you to train at the Hyuuga compound," Hinata said with a small blush pressing her index fingers together.

Her true goal was to get closer to Naruto, helping his taijustu would do just the trick, you can't get closer than sparring, especially with Naruto's style.

"Hmmm... sorry Hinata-hime I had some other training I need to check on first."

"t-that's fine Naruto, maybe another time," Hinata inwardly raged at missing a vital chance to get her Naruto. (4)

"yeah definitely," Naruto got up of ground and ran home to train on the new Justu.

A month later at Ichiraku Ramen in the afternoon

"**You suck you know that right!"**

'yeah, yeah you told me a hundred times before sensei,'

Both Naruto and Kurama were lamenting about the sealing justu training which for some reason wouldn't stick, so Naruto went drown misery in ramen. Kurama was just as frustrated as Naruto was, In his mind sealing would be like breathing to him.

**'maybe he carries most of father's genes that would explain his lack of ability in sealing, Kushina practically taught that fool everything she knew. I need a way to pound the principles into his mind but how?'** In the middle of Kurama thoughts Naruto ordered his fourth bowl of pork ramen. (5)

"What's the matter son? Why the long face?" Teuchi asked delivering the bowl to him.

"I can't get this justu down jiji, even when it's at the most basic level." Naruto groaned.

"Well I don't about justu, but I can feel your pain, Ramen was just as frustrating for me to work with when I was younger, find the right seasonings and meat and toppings doing them wrong would make bad ramen."

Kurama head shot up at the ridiculous notion, ridiculous as it was it given him something to work with, something bizarre.

"I didn't know ramen was that hard to make jiji," having a new-found appreciation for his favorite food.

"A lot of people don't know, making ramen is a craft in its self."

**"Naruto ask him how to make ramen?"**

'What? Why? I thought we were doing sealing justu,'

"**We still are, now ask him!" **Kurama barked impatiently.

'alright, jeez,'

"hey jiji how do make ramen,"

"Oh so you wish learn the craft, well come on back I'll show you." Teuchi told him putting his jovial smile

After an hour of trying Naruto completed his first edible ramen it's taste was mediocre at best but hey he did it. Naruto then went home and started on working on arrays and formula's for storage scroll again.

"**Naruto I'm going over the basics again,"** the blond groaned, he didn't get any of this stuff and Kurama explanations didn't help in the slightest.

**"****shut it brat, now there are three main types of seals, spacial which stores objects and living things, gate which inhibits or seals off abilities, and effect which causes abilities within the formula created in the seal."**

Naruto had heard this lecture before but for some reason this time it... clicked?

**"****Formula translate the same way hand seals do, telling the array how behave, a mixture of these formulas makes array which in turn makes a seal."**

Naruto for the first time looked at the formula with as if everything made sense somehow. Inside the seal was an amusing site, Kurama was praying.

"I... think I.. get it now." Naruto grabbed the scroll and ink scribbled down the formula's needed for a basic storage scroll. He place a single kunai on it a form the ram seal with his hands and touched with his right hand infusing the formula with chakra.

***poof "Woohoo!"** Kurama uncharacteristically shouted.

The kunai was gone, G-O-N-E gone, the scroll didn't burst into flames the kunai didn't bounce all over the room or melt or explode. It disappeared and scroll was still there too. (6)

'Now I get it you wanted to learn how make ramen... to teach me sealing justu?' Naruto said still confused about how that worked out.

"**Yes, you need something to related it to more importantly something you were genuinely interested in."** Kurama said regaining his calm demeanor.

'OOh,'

the Next day Leaf village academy at noon 

It was lunch time at the academy all the students went outside to each their lunch it was time for their well deserved break from ninja, but more importantly a time to eat, a much appreciated past time of Choji Akimichi. He was husky, like all Akimichi were, had spiky brown hair and red swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore a black shorts, a long white scarf, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms wrapped in bandages.

Next to him was his childhood friend Shikimaru Nara, he has long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. He wore a grayish-blue shirt with darker blue rings on the sleeves and orange with beige patter with brown shorts wearing his usual lazy/irritated expression. They walked over to a tree to eat their lunch.

"Hey Shikamaru looks like Naruto forgot his lunch today," Choji had seen Naruto before and didn't have much of an opinion about they'd always eat snacks together in class but beyond that he was just an acquaintance.

"so troublesome, I gonna go over there and give him some of mine since i have too much," he groaned. He also knew Naruto because they'd often gotten in trouble for sleeping in class .

The two boys walked over to Naruto, as he pulled a small scroll unrolled all the way out in the table and formed the ram and in small puff of smoke eight huge bowls of steaming Ramen appeared. Choji eyes nearly went out of their sockets after seeing it, Shikamaru looked only slightly surprised. Naruto noticed the oncoming duo and waved while slurping on the noodles.

"y-y-you summoned food!" Choji exclaimed.

Naruto looked at him with a confused expression.

"It isn't a summoning justu it's storage seal, Choji," Hinata said coming from behind him.

"Huh?" Choji looked back to see the Hyuuga heiress with her lunch as well.

She also came over to offer to share her lunch with Naruto as well but to her surprise (and moderate disappointment) he had used a storage scroll to bring his lunch.

"it's sealing justu that allows someone to store objects in it such weapons, rations and other supplies," she explained. ' though how Naruto learned this justu so soon is beyond me' she thought.

"I assume this is the training you were working on Naruto?" she asked.

"Yep, but so far this is the only one I know, I still have long ways to go." he said after finishing his second bowl.

"So troublesome, and here I thought you didn't bring anything for lunch today," Shikamaru said.

"Can you teach me that justu," Choji exclaimed.

Naruto was about to speak was interuppted by Hinata.

"Choji, that justu is at least chunin level technique you would have to learn advance formula's and have decent chakra control too,honestly I'm surprised to see Naruto do it."

"yeah it took an entire month to learn how to use it." Naruto added in

Choji was dejected his dream of summoning food from anywhere was crushed.

"But I could give it a shot I guess," Choji's eyes beamed with hope once more.

By the end of the day the four became fast friends and continued talking and training together as their year through the Academy passed.

2 years later, 6am Leaf Village Torture and Interrogation Department

It was a horrible situation for Naruto having been actually caught for his pranking. Kurama had decided a year ago to train Naruto stealth and have hit high priority targets such as some the clan compounds, the hokage mansion and even Anbu HQ, having only been caught by Hinata at Hyuuga compound who decided to let him off with a slap on the wrist. He got caught trying to use paint bombs in T and I archives by Anko Mitarashi whom he dubbed "the crazy snake lady". Anko had hazel pupil-less eyes, She has black hair with violent tint to it, styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord and not a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

They were coming back from the hokage's mansion (much to his dismay) who simply told Naruto to clear all the traps with Anko watching him. Naruto was clearing the paint bomb traps and now and then Anko would send a couple of snakes to run up Naruto leg, causing to jump and scream each time.

"All right I think I'm finished," Naruto yawned

"You think!? If that's the case I'll have you check the entire building, and don't worry you'll have plenty of motivation" she said as snake slither out her right sleeve.

Naruto paled and started sweating bullets.

"I-I have a justu that'll help," Naruto exclaimed already forming the hand seals.

'Seal detection Justu,' Naruto looked around and a bright neon blue formula visible to the both them was glowing on ceiling that traveled down to the down he quickly move to and took off the tag.

"That's all of them,"

"it better be you brat," Anko mumbled as she headed for the exit.

As she did, Naruto seen a peculiar sight a three dark purple tomoes seem to phase through her jacket on the back of her neck.

"Oy what's that," Naruto asked.

"What's what you brat?"

"that seal on your neck,"

She instinctively grabbed the spot where the seal was, ' he seen it, it must have been that justu he used,'

"it's nothing for you to worry about?" Anko toned had changed for annoyed to worried.

"I don't know it seems kind of .. evil,"

"Yeah, well I can't do anything about it." she grumbled

"what if I could," Naurto spoke

"Tch, please you're an academy student, this was made by one the sannin, and even a seal specialist like Master Jiraya could get it off," she scoffed.

"I won't know unless I try," Anko got caught off guard even after hearing that he still wanted to try.

"go for it, but if you can't I'll let pets have a little fun with you," Anko sadistically smirk.

Naruto shivered at the thought of her pets but put fox-like smile of his own.

"Deal, but first can I see it,"

Anko scoffed again but complied taking off her jacket, Naruto brought out a scroll and formed more hand seals and touch the mark.

'ninja art: seal decipher justu,' he then slammed the same hand on the scroll, where the writing poured out from underneath it revealing the most complicated formula he had ever seen his life he started to doubt his ability after seeing it, so many kill switches and fail safes whoever made the seal was truly a master, while Naruto was still at chunin level which made the blonde a little more than nervous. (7)

"By the way you have two months to break it, if that not enough time you could always quit now," she said smugly.

"No way I never go back on word, because that's my ninja way."

Naruto hit the ground running with researching Anko's curse mark, he knew his current level sealing techniques wouldn't work, so at night he decided to sneak into shinobi justu and technique archives in library via breaking the seals around the area, luckily he was good enough to get through those. He tore through the threw the scrolls of sealing justu trying to finding formula's similar to one seen in curse mark. For weeks Naruto obsessively focused on removing Anko's curse mark, he would work through school, and afterwards immediately headed home, much to his friends confusion and worry. That aside he also asked Kurama for his advice and knowledge as well, stroking the fox's big ego, he gladly helped.

two months later training ground 36

"Well brat, did you find a way to remove it, yet?," Anko said looking at blonde kid. Having almost no doubt that he would fail to do so.

"No," Naruto said worried out of his skull.

Anko went through the hand signs for a summoning justu, this runt was going to pay for wasting her time.

"But I found an another way to deal with seal." Naruto said panicking this intrigued her.

"tell me," she barked.

"I can't get rid of seal, not without killing you. The seal work on two different chakra's the first one's normal the second one.. I don't know what it is." he said confused.

"what do you mean?"

"The charka's different from normal chakra, I don't know what it is the formula designed siphon your normal chakra and replace it with weird one. Also it seems that a some amount of normal chakra already stored in it's made to influence the weird one," Naruto explained.

Anko was a bit shocked this kid knew his stuff, Jiraya had basically surmised the same thing." Funny, I already heard the same thing from Jiraya the toad sannin except he called it sage chakra, So how do you plan to succeed where he has failed."

"I'll have to change the seal to where it only allows that weird chakra by filtering out that normal chakra, that away at least it won't any influencing the sage chakra."

Anko thought about Naruto explanation carefully she knew the first chakra belonged to Orochimaru the snake sannin breaking free his control is better than nothing, but what worried her is the sage chakra would it do any harm.

'how come Jiraya never thought of this.'

" Oh, It could probably also make sealing the curse mark a lot easier without something controlling it," he finished.

"Sold, so when are we doing this, now?" Anko said anxious to get rid of fix the curse mark.

"I'll need about a day or two to find a place to put the array, a think of a decent excuse to get of class, chances are changing the seal could take a while,"

Iruka told him if he skipped one more class he send him back to first year classes, he really didn't need that considering he slept through most of the year in the first place

"I'll take care of excuse and place, Training ground 44 the forest of death there's tower dead center of I'll take you there myself to set up," She smirked.

"Okay awesome then it'll definitely be tomorrow then,"with that they walked off to forest of death to set preparations for the next day.

The next morning Naruto arrived at the academy to greeted by his friends,Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys what's up," they looked at each and look back at him.

"What is something wrong?" he asked them.

"No, it just the fact you even bother to talk at all, lately you've been kind of ditching us, Troublesome." Shikamaru

Naruto looked a little ashamed for neglecting them like that, even though it was for a good cause he should have at least said something.

"Sorry I was really wrapped in a project I was working on, I didn't mean to completely ignore you guys like that."he apologized scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine will you be training with us today?"Hinata asked.

"No, I'm kind of finishing up on project today actually," Just then a shinobi showed up in the classroom, by the way he was dressed he wasn't an instructor.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" he said.

"Yes, may I ask why you're looking for him," Iruka asked expecting Naruto to be in some kind of trouble.

"I need him to come with me at Anko Mitarashi's request," he said handing him a note.

Iruka looked over it and looked a bit amused, "Alright Naruto you are excused from class today,"

"Well alright see you guys later," he waved at friends and walked out with his escort.

Naruto was being escorted back to tower in a dark room where the array was Anko was leaning one of the pillars munching on some dango.

"that all I needed for thanks," she said thowing the stick she had just eaten from on the ground.

The chunnin nodded his head left the room leaving the two alone.

"Alright kid what do you need me to do," she asked

"Sit it the center of the bigger circle, the smaller one next behind is for me, and take of you jacket I need to be in direct contact with the seal at all times." Naruto said.

Anko took off her jacket and tossed it carelessly across the floor, and then sat down with her back facing Naruto.

"I'm still curious how this filter works?" Anko asked.

"well the first array is keep any sage chakra from escaping the seal, that's a crucial kill-switch, the small one will purge the other guys chakra."

"Wait which ones the filter?" Anko said worried.

"I'll be acting as the filter, this array on my hand will slowly take chakra from the seal and just as slowly put the sage chakra back and I will flush out the normal chakra from my systems ,"

Now Anko was really worried but before she protest any further he already started the process and placed a hand on the curse mark.

"Kid we need to stop flushing out that man's chakra that way would kill you, you'd die from chakra exhaustion before we would even finish."

"I doubt it, I have a lot of chakra for my age probably more than Hokage jiji and even if mine runs out I still have another resource I could use,"

'what is he serious? That much chakra for someone who isn't even a genin, and that other source is he talking about the nine tails? I can' tell whether he's stupid or a genius for thinking up such a method' Anko thought impressed with blonde.

A few hours had passed aside from Naruto's heavy breathing the room was completely silent.

"Hey kid you alright back there it sounds like your exhausted already,"Anko said.

"More like bored, could we talk or something do this incomplete silence is driving me insane." Naruto complained.

"Alright, where did you sealing justu?" she asked.

"Umm that's a secret,"

"Far enough, do your prankster nature I could guess you learned it through illegal means,"

"Well you looks you caught me," He lied.

'what? he's still lying, oh well I suppose it isn't that big of a deal where he learned it from,' she thought trying pry information from Naruto.

"still I heard learning sealing justu is hard, a kid like you is a genius, I bet you're at the top of your class,"

"actually I'm dead last," he chirped

'WHAAAAAT!? and letting him fix my seal,' Anko for first time in a while was terrified.

"Bullshit! There's no way a kid like you is dead last, you skill sealing should proof enough for that!"

Naruto merely chuckled "Yeah my grades don't really reflect my skills not to mention it makes me unpredictable, dattebayo,"

'For second I was actually scared, this runt pretty smart,' she thought relieved .

More hours had passed as the two them talked about hobbies, justu,dreams and even started an argument over which of their favorite food was better.

"Alright … I'm almost... done," Naruto groaned out.

"Finally my legs are cramping up from sitting like this, looks like-

Anko couldn't finish her sentence, when turned around to see Naruto's small body covered in black flame-like marking and his eyes were slitted and a crimson red, she paled.

"H-hey kid are you, alright?! She asked panicked.

"It's... fine.. no pain.. no gain.. I think... I'm done," He choked out before passing out on the floor.

Naruto then awoke staring up at a white ceiling, 'must be in a hospital,hey Kurama sensei how long was I out,'

"**... for about a day, you were running a pretty high fever, that snake woman you were with placed you in here," **Kurama yawned.

'oh thanks,'

"**for what,"**

'for giving me chakra back there I really needed it,'

"**idiot, that just self-preservation if you die, I die." **Kurama bellowed

'well thanks anyway,'

Kurama only grubbled in response, still not use to receiving gratitude for the boy. A few minutes had passed before the door erupted open revealing Hinata who was in panic.

"Naruto your all right, thank goodness" she ran over to him burying her face in his shirt.

"It's alright Hinata-hime it was just a fever," he said with his famous grin.

Hinata look at him disbelief even after a life threatening situation he kept his demeanor.

"Iruka said the fever you were running should have killed you not mention, you were suffering from severe chakra exhaustion." she explained gripping his shirt tighter.

"looks like I came in at bad time,"a voice playfully rang out.

"Crazy snake lady your okay too," Naruto chirped.

Anko hated the nickname he gave but nonetheless gave him sweet smile.

"yeah thanks to you brat,"

"excuse me miss but what happened?" Hinata asked not liking being left in dark.

"oh Naruto, was helping me set traps in forest of death for the chunin exams this year and save me from getting bitten by snake," Anko lied, though part about the chunin exams was true.

"I see well since your all better, I'll be sure to tell our classmates, goodbye miss.."

"Anko, Anko Mitarashi, and don't call miss it makes feel old."

"thank you, watching him Anko," She as walked out the room

"Thanks for that, I'm not sure how she would have taken it if I said that I was dealing with a curse mark from the legendary sannin Orochimaru," He said as soon as Hinata left.

"This age and you already relationship problems eh, it was nothing I still need a better way to thank you, you really took load off my shoulders," she grinned as she walked out the door.

'oy Kurama,'

"**what is it kit?"**

'I feel weird,'

"**what do you mean?" **Kurama asked a bit worried about his container.

'I mean... I think can feel other people's chakra.' (8)

**An: I know this was supposed to be done a week ago, i was occupied at the time,looks like it's a dead ringer for fox summons you still have some time left before start the I start team 7 arc.**

**1) it's more a familiar term than a romantic one, Naruto used it ever since he found Hinata was an heiress to Hyuuga clan.**

**2) yes, he loses even though he did go all out, I still like their rivalry, and needed Sasuke to push Naruto to do better. **

**3) the irony of teaching your jailer, methods of jailing. I'd like to think Kushina used sealing justu for pranks too.**

**4) Hinata still has a crush on Naruto but is slightly more confident this time around.**

**5) this is seen as misconception which will be explained in the next chapter**

**6)this is why there are so few sealing masters, it's dangerous art to learn.**

**7) Ninja art: sealing detection and seal decryption justu. both are the easiest anti-sealing justu methods Naruto learned after the storage scroll. Seal detection works by making seals visible to all in a certain radius, Seal decryption works breaking down the formula's and shows it on what ever surface is availible.**

**8) a side effect from putting natural energy in his chakra network. **

**Next time Team 7 arc 'the graduating class' **


	5. Team 7: Graduating class

Team seven arc: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

2 years later Leaf Academy

'Can you believe it Kurama sensei? It's our last year stuck at this boring school,'

"**yeah you can finally graduate with your friends, I suppose as a gift for getting this far I could teach you some new justu," **

Kurama taught Naruto a lot after became a sensor, how to sense and break genjustu, how yin and yang chakras work to make justu, and few new sealing justu tricks like barriers, and weapon forging and curse seals, He only needed to teach him one last thing before he deemed him a capable ninja.

Naruto had grown a few inches but he was still short, clad in an orange track suit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants, blue sandals and same green goggles on his forehead.

'cool sensei, but can we wait til tomorrow, I sorta promised the gang I'd train with them today.'

"**sure,"** Kurama yawned taking his usual nap.

"Naruto, did you hear what I just said" Iruka shouted getting the blonde's full attention.

"Umm, yeah," Naruto obviously lied.

"Then come down and demonstrate will you,"

Naruto went down in front of the class to make a fool of himself,

"well were all waiting Naruto," Iruka chimed, Naruto did nothing.

"Can anyone help him?"

"we were reviewing transformation justu Iruka sensei," A girl helpfully chirped.

The girl has bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin and a rather large forehead. She wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and red ribbon to accentuate her face.

"Oh that sure thanks Sakura," he winked.

"I wasn't helping you, you idiot! was answering Iruka sensei;s question?" She screeched.

"Just do the justu Naruto," Iruka said rubbing his temples.

'Time to try my new justu,' Naruto thought with feral grin on his face.

A puff of smoke encased the blonde and dissipated leaving a beautiful, nude woman in a very seductive pose with mists of smoke covering her privates. Knocking out and giving his sensei a nosebleed of epic proportions. The technique dispelled and Naruto now rolling on the floor laughing at his latest prank, but his joyous moment was interuppted by a punch to the dome from quickly recovered Iruka.

"Don't waste your time making stupid justu, you brat!," with that Naruto returned to his seat next to Hinata, rubbing his sore head, and ignoring the cries of out rage from the girls.

"Naruto was that really necessary?" Hinata sighed in annoyance.

"heck yeah I wanted to see just how good my justu is,"

Hinata only shot him her infamous glare byakugan flaring and all, there are very few things that intimidated Naruto, Hinata glares unfortunately were one of them, a cold stare that seems to pierce your very being and warning sign that you were on the bad end of her gentle fist style.

"I'll be good," Naruto muttered quickly.

Hinata returned her eyes to normal with a satisfied smile on her face.

Later at the Hyuga compound Naruto the gang were training, under normal circumstances no such thing would be happening, but Hinata's father, Lord Hiashi head of the Hyuga discovered something worthwhile. Hinata was practicing her taijustu by sparring against her younger sister Hanabi to her father's dismay she was struggling to say the least. He didn't either of to become part the branch family and fall prey to curse seal that separated him and his brother. One day Ko, Hinata's bodyguard came with possible solution to help Hinata, He allowed Naruto to train with her and over look their spar. She seemed to improve vastly and boy's encouraging words seemed to a great for her confidence, of course it was an easy decision to let the future clan heads of the Nara and Akimichi clan train with her as well.

"Just think guys after this year we'll all be ninja," Naruto beamed throwing his shuriken almost hitting the bullseye on the dummy.

"Naruto, you could have a ninja years before we have why are you deciding graduated this time," Choji asked while throwing shuriken missing his target by a few inches.

"So I could be with you guy's," Naruto said, though in actual truth Kurama held him back for so long Naruto could become a genin by his standards.

Naruto had much larger reserves than eight years ago comparable to most kage level ninja with jonin chakra control skills he already master tree and water walking, as well as kunai balancing. His taijustu skill went up a bit but nothing really major since he really hadn't worked on them, His sealing skills however went up superbly inventing seals than most people would even think like 'sage paper bomb' which has one hundred times the power of normal paper bombs,and the 'anti gravity seal' which causes a floating effect, though it's mostly used for his outlandish pranks.

It was then that Kurama discovered the actual genius of the Uzumaki clan, his previous host were taught sealing justu before he being sealed in them, therefore he assumed that Uzumakis were just gifted with sealing. Which was true to an extent, the Uzumaki clan chakra was ideal for sealing and making strong seals, but the real genius is how innovative they were when came to making them. Kurama remembered both his previous hosts and Naruto's train of thought when ever they made new seals. It was uncanny, even though they all thought differently, the seals they came up with were equally amazing.

"Well Choji and I are likely on the same team, Ino too, troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily throwing his shuriken not bothering to even look at the target.

"how do you know that Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Because all of their dads formed the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, its likely they'll form that team again." Hinata informed throwing hers as well hitting the bull's-eye dead center.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were on the same team huh Hinata? We would be unstoppable!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed a deep red color thinking about Naruto and her on the same team.

"Oh and Sakura too, that would be awesome," He chirped.

Hinata's blissful thoughts of the future were now replaced with ones of rage she harshy threw her shuriken again, it missed but imbedded itself deep in a tree She then stormed off into the manor leaving Naruto confused not only about why she stormed off but how she missed her target, Hinata never misses.

"So troublesome, you think Naruto will ever figure it out?" Shikamaru asked.

"No way...even if they were on the same team." Choji answered nosily munching on the chips he got out of his storage scroll.

The next day Naruto starting on his new training with Kurama,

"**Alright in this area there is a special tree, I want you to find it then we will move on."**

'What!? A tree, what happened to training, sensei' Naruto screamed in his mind.

"**this is it idiot, beside it isn't a normal tree in fact, you can sense it,"**

Naruto honed in on his sensory ability and found it, a large amount of chakra that wasn't human or animal. He walked over to as saw an odd tall, dark green tree with bright blue leaves.

"**good now take one of the leaves and channel your chakra through it."**

Naruto grabbed on off of a low branch and did so when he did the leaf split in two, Naruto panicked a bit.

"**hmm a wind affinity," **Kurama pondered.

'wind affinity, what's that?'

"**It's one of the five nature transformation everyone starts off with one unless they have bloodline limit. It also means you can use wind style ninjustu a rare type, if you had fire the leaf would have burned, water it would have become drenched, earth in would have turned to dirt, and lighting it would have crinkled. Wind has high offensive capability but had short to mid range attacks that uses brute force and precision to slice things to pieces, that said it's pleasing to see you have it."**

'that so cool, so I can learn cool ninjustu with this stuff,'

"**yeah, grab another leaf and use my chakra this time,"**

Naruto did so again, this the leaf burned, and cut in two pieces

'woah, you have two affinities,does that mean you have a bloodline limit too.' said an impressed Naruto.

"**Nope, tailed beast can't really have bloodline limits what I have is more of an ability akin to it."** Kurama explained. (1)

' well anyway what's next,'

"**you need to work on your nature transformation, grab some normal leaves and try to cut them with your chakra once you can cut all the way through them we'll move on."**

Naruto worked on his Nature transformation and few months mastered it, he broke into library's ninjustu archives again to see if their were any type of wind style techniques, their were but very few, nonetheless he mastered them within a few weeks.

Naruto was back at the academy bored out his skull with Iruka constant lectures he needed some excitement something new happen today it was a few short weeks away from graduation.

'maybe an awesome prank on the whole village but what would work?'

***smash**

Naruto musings became interrupted by a something that broke the window, Naruto jolted up to see Anko with a weird black banner attached to the ceiling by kunai that read "THE SEXIEST KUNOCHI ALIVE! ANKO MITARASHI" in white kanji, on Anko's back was a large red scroll.

"Hey! It's the Snake lady," Naruto beamed. The class looked at him in confusion save Hinata.

"It's Anko, you brat! An-Ko get it?" Anko shouted aggravated at the blonde.

"anyway why are you here? And would it have killed you to use the door!?" Iruka yelled, annoyed himself by Anko's antics.

"I'm here to payback the brat for a favor owe him, with a present," she said tapping the scroll on her back.

"Really was is it? A new justu,"

"Yep, remember that justu kept pestering me about,"

Naruto got to thinking pose squinting his eyes with his index finger on his chin.

Flashback 2 years ago inside forest of death tower

"_hey, crazy snake lady,"_

"_It's Anko ,squirt and what is it? Is there a problem?"_

"_No, I was wondering, where do those snakes come from?"_

"_Oh that, it's a summoning justu,"_

"_summoning justu?" Naruto asked 'come to think of it Choji talked about this before didn't he._

"_yeah one of the more useful things got from that teme Orochimaru," she said spitting his name with venom._

"_how does work?,"_

"_well you draw some blood do the boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram seal- ,Anko slapped her head as if she forgotten something important._

"_wait you need to have a contract for the summon first other wise who knows where you'll end up."_

"_A contract how do I get one? How many are there? What kind- "_

"_hold it brat, your still in the academy, and even if you were a genin you can't go searching for contracts without approval from the Hokage first,"_

_Naruto was a tad dejected after hearing that._

Flashback end

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that,so kind of summon is it?" Iruka gaped at Naruto's question.

"That a surprise, squirt" Anko winked but in actuality she didn't know either she found it in some random Uchiha ruin somewhere in the Land of fire.

"W-wait Anko, he's an academy student, summoning to advanced for him," Iruka said.

"yeah there's no way an idiot like Naruto could perform that justu he dead last." Sakura butted in.

The rest of the class seemed to agree with statement with exception of Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji, Causing Anko to release a small amount of killing intent to shut the brats up.

"I know potential when I see it little girl, and by looks of you, I know you won't last a day as a real kunoichi," Anko spat out.

Sakura was too stunned by Anko's statement and killing intent choking her to speak back.

Iruka sighed deep down he knew she was right, Sakura had plenty book smarts, no actually shinobi skills beyond the academy curriculum and her obsession with Sasuke is liable to get her killed in field.

"wait till lunch Anko to give it to Naruto, otherwise something troublesome could happen." Iruka muttered to Anko, she sighed at the idea of waiting with these brats but complied.

For the first time at lunch everyone eyes were on Naruto, well Naruto and Anko anyway.

"Alright brat first," Anko grabbed his hand and pricked his thumb with a kunai.

"oww," he winced when she did.

"Shut it, you wimp" she said as she rolled out and old scroll that had a bunch of names written, in black dried up blood, the most notable is that every name had Uchiha or Senju as a surname the last being Izuna Uchiha. Kurama noticed it from inside his host, his eyes widen at what summon it could be.

"now write your name and put all your fingerprints below it.

"Na-ru-to Uzu-ma-ki, there," he covered the rest of his fingertips in blood and pressed them below where he wrote his name.

"good you remember the hand seals right?"

Naruto nodded and did the boar, dog, monkey, bird and ram seals,

"**Naruto the key to summoning is making dense chakra to accompany weight of the summon," **Kurama butted in making sure his host didn't mess up the justu. (2)

Naruto nodded, focused his chakra in his hand and slammed it on the ground and formula circular array spanned out and a puff of smoke revealed a small fluffy black fox kit with a white tip on its tail and gold eyes,

**'I knew it! How did she find that contract? It's been lost for ages, I suppose it's nothing to really worry about this might actually be a blessing,' **Kurama thought grinning madly.

Meanwhile outside the class was laughing, mostly the boys, the girls thought his summon was cute, an impresed Iruka and Anko merely grinned in satisfaction, they both knew that summoning justu is a high chunin level technique even the small summon takes a decent amount of chakra to make.

The small fox look at its surrounding confused and scared.

"where am I, where's yuki?!" the kit asked, the class gaped in shock, it could talk. Naruto noticed how scared and alone it was and approached it.

"Oy, it's alright, I summoned you dattebayo,"

The small fox looked at whiskered boy for a moment and finally realized what occurred a jumped around yipping, but suddenly stopped,

"hey whiskers, could summon yuki too," black fox asked.

"hey who are calling whiskers, furball! I have a name it's Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well I have name too ya know, it's Tsuki," the fox shot back in its squeaky voice.

"Anyway can you summon Yuki she's my sister," the fox said impatiently getting back on topic.

"Fine give me a sec, Naruto went through the same set of hand seals and summoned another fox but it was full-grown and had bright red fur with a white-tipped tail and gold eyes as well.

"Hey this isn't Yuki it's Honta, Yuki is my size and she's white." the kit chirped angerily pointing at its tail.

"well how was I supposed to this summoning thing is new to me!" Naruto shot back.

The other fox was more calm carefully taking its surroundings when notice Naruto arguing with the kit.

"excuse me, but did you by chance summon me," Honta politely asked the orange clad boy.

"yeah, but he's supposed summon Yuki so we could play you can go back now," Tsuki interrupted rudly.

"Now, now let's not be so rash kit, It's been over eighty years since someone used our contract, I for one am curious to meet our new summoner," Honta coolly said.

Honta circled around and sniffed Naruto, 'strange he smells a little like us,'

he then felt a strong vile chakra surface suddenly making his fur stand on end.

'Lord Kurama?!, I get it he's been sealed inside of this child I must report this to the clan elders,' he thought.

"I have to report to elders about this, interesting development. Oh and if you wish to summon Yuki use the same amount of chakra that you did for Tsuki I think you overshot it when you summoned me," Naruto nodded at Honta instructions as he poofed away.

Naruto tried once more and small white fox kit appeared this time.

"Yuki!" Tsuki cried with joy.

"huh, where are we Tsuki?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno, we been summoned here buy this guy," Tsuki chirped climbing up Naruto body and sitting on his left shoulder.

"summoned!?," Yuki looked up a saw the blond whiskered kid.

"Tsuki this isn't time for us to play games, he probably needs us to do something."

"Like what?," Tsuki asked.

"I dunno delivering messages, carry supplies, fighting -

"Pranking?" the black fox interrupted tilting its head.

"you guys prank too that's awesome, dattebayo" Naruto shouted with glee.

"Are you kidding it's our specialty no one's knows pranks better than then the fox clan." Tsuki said proudly,Yuki simply shook her head at her brother.

By this time some of the students got bored with Naruto and the foxes antic and left to eat, a few girls stayed to play with the cute kits twins. The foxes stayed with the person they came to know as 'boss' who was walking home with Hinata.

"I still don't get how manage to pull off such advanced justu Naruto if you actually applied yourself you might become rookie of year," Hinata said as gently stroked the sleeping Tsuki curled in her chest, Yuki is sitting on Naruto shoulder attentively listening.

"Nah! Too much work for a title that doesn't mean anything, Hokage jiji said that not even the Fourth was rookie of year when he graduated and he was the greatest Hokage ever. Besides being the dead last dobe, makes me unexpected when I show how strong I really am." Naruto jerked his thumb to himself.

Hinata, and Yuki looked at him taken back by his logic, he was right no one in their right mind would expect the dead last have this much skill.

"Well, see you tomorrow Hinata hime," Naruto grabbing Tsuki who sleepily muttered something about ' fluffy pillows' causing Naruto and Yuki to look at him strangely.

Hinata blushed furiously a quickly went into the compound, meanwhile in the trees Anko was listening in on their conversation, She grinned at his statement and watch the two part ways at the Hyuga compond.

'Naruto Uzumaki I definitely want to see how far you can go as a shinobi...'

"Gah! What am I thinking, I'm startin to feel old now!" she exclaimed and hopped off to nearest dango shop.

6am Graduation exam day Naruto's Apartment

"I am so glad this finally came in from the land of wind their skill with battle silk is legendary," Naruto said ripping open the cardboard box.

He pulled out a black hooded jacket, in the front with a red Uzumaki crest on the over the heart, On the back is a flagrant display of a golden nine-tailed fox calmly sitting like a dog all nine tails showing.

"**you know villagers are going to insane seeing that image on your back,"**

"like I care this thing looks awesome," Naruto said as he started making to seals on it.

After about an hour Naruto finished and donned his new jacket with some dark grey pants and his usual goggles, he walked outside and jumped on roof

"alright time for the final test with flight seal."

Naruto actually made the 'anti grav seal' or the 'float seal' at he calls it, for flying. The first flying ninja ever was his goal, until Kurama bursted his bubble saying that the Third Tsuchikage already beat him to the punch, so he aimed for being first flying ninja in the Leaf. Ever since he learned nature manipulation he modified the seal to work with wind chakra.

Naruto jumped off the roof leaping to incredible heights and leveled off but soon landed in front of the Academy a few meters behind his friends.

'damn it's still glides perhaps I should take of some of weigh formula off first?'

"Naruto where did you come from?" Choji asked.

"up there," Naruto pointed at the sky, they sweat-dropped at this.

"what's with the new get up,"Shikamaru asked getting a good look at the new outfit Naruto was wearing.

"Something for me to commemorate when I officially become a ninja." he stated proudly.

Naruto walked in the classroom when everyone noticed it the nine-tailed fox on his back, he nonchalanty walked right up sat next to Hinata.

"N-Naruto why are you wearing that, you what it did to this village." Naruto's blatant display of fox on his back and disrespect of leaf frightened her, she knew he didn't mean to but this could stir a lot trouble for Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime I have my reasons. Oh yeah and can you activate your byakugan for me, need to adjust this suppression seal." Hinata sighed and did so.

"Alright let's go for... Sasuke-teme," he whispered not wanting to let anyone know what he was up to.

He rolled up his sleeves a pressed a small gray tag with formulas on it

"you need a bit more Naruto," Hinata observed.

"How's this?" he said tweaking the seal.

"close enough," she said shutting off her byakugan

The students meanwhile where all a buzz with excited about becoming ninja when Iruka came in.

"alright everyone settle down." he said but students were still talking.

"Okay that's enough settle down we need to get started." he said even louder alas the students seemed to talk over him.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS!" Iruka head seemed to grow 5 times his normal size as he shouted effectively shutting up the class.

"Ahem, now today you will all be taking the written and justu portion of academy graduation exam, as you know your scores will be total with weapon and taijustu portion you took yesterday, now Mizuki sensei will be here to assist me again today." He gestured to man next to him.

Mizuki has shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha , which includes flak jacket and forehead protector worn like a bandanna.

He started handing out first exam to Naruto with bright smile on his face, Naruto returned with a smile of his own.

"**Naruto, that fool is up to something again, be careful, " **Kurama warned.

'you saw that too eh sensei?' he looked at his paper. 'genjustu so that's your game this time eh, time for something straight from Naruto's ninja handbook'

Mizuki had been trying to sabotage Naruto from the start of the exams, he start by giving Naruto weapons that weighed heavier than usual, thinking that Naruto wouldn't notice, mysteriously Naruto had hit his mark each time still giving him a decent score to pass. In the taijustu test Mizuki tried tripped him up by using different styles that weren't even covered by the academy curriculum though Naruto had manage to last the entire time almost without a scratch on him.

Naruto did a few hand seals under the desk a place his had on the his paper, 'Ninja art: phantom hand of plagiarism' to those who could see chakra a thin blue layer could be seen on paper as well as a thin blue line leading Sasuke's desk. In time the answers showed up on Naruto's paper, he simply mocked writing on the exam. (3)

'Thanks for help, teme,' Naruto snickered.

Next was the justu portion Naruto slipped his tag under his sleeves and walked in to examination room, there was Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind the table with leaf headbands next to them, and in the back three dummies label A, B, and C.

"Alright Naruto I need to transform into me or Mizuki, substitute with the dummies and make at least three clones of yourself," Iruka instructed.

Naruto transformed to Mizuki picking his nose, much to his annoyance, substituted himself with all of the dummies and switched back and for the grand finale made 35 perfect copies of himself filled the room.

Iruka and Mizuki gaped at the display of skill,Iruka stopped him Naruto strode up to claim his headband.

"Naruto even though you did excellent on this portion of this test I'm afraid you still fail." Naruto paled.

'how? I did everything nearly flawless I should have top marks just like the teme,' Naruto got his answer we he looked at Iruka and the grades next to him,

'his chakra out of whack, and that scorecard is too, a multilayered genjustu? shit,' He thought.

"Sorry Naruto, maybe next time," Iruka said in sad tone.

Naruto took off angrily, jumping out of a nearby window, Mizuki gave an evil smirk as he did.

"I'll see I can cheer him up Iruka," he leaped out after the boy.

Mizuki soon caught up to Naruto on the Hokage mountain.

"Hey, I know your upset but Iruka meant well by failing you, you remind him of himself and he just wants you try harder" Mizuki said behind a false smile.

Naruto looked back at him putting on the best sad face that he could muster,

"I know of special test that will get you a genin rank for sure."

"Really?" Mizuki smiled at the boy naïvety.

"You see there's scroll that you have to take from hokage mansion you have to learn a justu from it in order to pass, I even have place for you to practice in. Will you take it?" now it was time for Naruto to smile at his stupidity.

"You bet Mizuki sensei just watch I'll have a justu down in no time flat!" Naruto exclaimed putting on his genuine demeanor.

Later that night Naruto had successfully stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing and went to place that Mizuki told him about.

'Now let's see.. multi-shadow clone justu, make actual copies of the user by evenly distributing chakra among the clones, ooh I like this one already,'

"**keep reading kit it gets better,"**

'ok well.. any experience gained by clones get transferred back to the user making it ideal for spying. No way that's just too cool let's get to work on this one.' Naruto rolled up the scroll and began working on the technique after just three tries he had it down.

Naruto went back to the scroll a read again, 'Summoning justu: reanimation, no reaper death seal no- wait this array it looks like the one on my stomach!'

"**yeah it's the one that fourth used on me,"**

'I wonder Ninja art: seal decryption justu.' Naruto whipped out the scroll and copied the formula on his stomach,

"**What are you doing?!"**

' I've always wanted to get a good look at the seal myself, but I never knew the methods for making the seal, so I could make a key to free you. Now that I have this I could probably make one now,'

The boy's words had amazed Kurama wanted free him the whole time, delight as he was to hear this he still needed Naruto's body for his plans.

"**wait Naruto If I leave this body there's high chance you could die,"** which was certainly true the only reason Kushina managed to survive extraction because her body and chakra coils were more developed than a twelve-year-old.

'well I can at least adjust the seal to where you'll be free in my body, it'll still take a while to decipher all these formulas, this is way more advance than Orichimaru's curse seal.' he said looking at scroll

The kindness his host showed pleased Kurama, letting him out of the cage could definitely speed things up for his plan.

He copied the instructions from the scroll of forbidden sealing via Phantom hand and rolled it back up when Iruka caught him.

"Naruto!" He yelled getting his attention.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei,"

"Hey, that's all you have to say after stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing," he yelled.

"Oh,Yeah I need show you a justu I learned so I become a genin," Naruto chirped with mock enthusiasm, 'Mizuki is on his way I need a bit more time to catch the teme red handed.'

"Justu what are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked thinking he stole the scroll for a prank.

"didn't Mizuki sensei tell you? I taking the special test to become genin he told me to grab this scroll and come here to practice one of the justu from it."

'the seeds have been sown, all that's left now is to wait,' Naruto thought.

'Mizuki? what is he up to? he knows there's no special exam,' Iruka thought carefully.

"Iruka thank god you found him, you deal with his punishment while I return the scroll." Mizuki finally arrived and was sitting on a nearby branch.

"Wait Mizuki did you tell Naruto, that there was a special exam for graduating the academy, you know there isn't one."

"Well he's obviously lying, ever one knows how much of a trouble maker his is, honestly Iruka how could you be so gullible?" Inwardly Mizuki was scowling he can't afford to waste more time eventually he would have to...

'Naruto is a prankster at heart, but there's two things he'd never joke about, justu and becoming a ninja, somethings off,' Iruka tensed at the thought of his friend defecting.

"Still I'd rather talk it over with Lord Hokage he take care of both Naruto and the scroll," Iruka was insistent with this course of action, he could kill two birds with one stone.

"tch guess I'll have to do this the hard way," Mizuki took one the large shuriken off of his back a hurled it.

At first it seemed like it was aiming at Iruka but veered around him and aimed for Naruto, who was calm though despite the shuriken's path, a hidden smirk donned his face, but something happened, something unexpected. Naruto had found himself on his back, Iruka took the hit for him, Naruto looked up in dismay to see Iruka crying over him.

"why?" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto.. I used was.. like you... my parents died in the attack twelve years ago.. it seemed like no cared... so became the class clown and pulled pranks for them acknowledge me... I understand you so that's why." Iruka coughed out.

Naruto had to hold back the tears, he understood his pain all along, knowing about his tenant helped a bit but, their stares, those cold eyes, he kept doing pranks to make him feel acknowledged in some way. Naruto sadness switched to unbridled rage at Mizuki.

"Naruto.. Take the scroll and run.." Iruka wheezed.

Naruto got from underneath his teacher and grabbed the scroll, Mizuki was sure he would flee so he came up with an idea.

"Naruto ,do you know why everyone hates you?" Iruka eyes widened 'Mizuki wouldn't dare.' Naruto merely looked at him in apathy.

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled to the top of his lungs.

"It's because you're the Nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the village years ago, Iruka lost his parents, even he hates your guts, all those deaths are on your hands, " Mizuki smugly smirked he had won.

"Is that all?" Naruto said coldly.

"Wha?"

"Is that all you have to say, in truth I knew along, the thing you call a demon, has been training me, helping me, I consider him an older brother, I understand why everyone hates me I've gotten over that. So if that all you've got to say, I'm going to kick your miserable ass all over this forest," His statement blew way everyone even Kurama.

Mizuki recomposed himself, "hah you, beat me, that's laughable I'm a chunin killing you is child's play,"

Naruto made a cross sign with his fingers, making only one clone, a real clone astonishing Iruka.

"go" the clone sped off meeting Mizuki in combat.

The clone overwhelmed Mizuki , the clone met him with fast grapples and threw Mizuki around like a rag doll, Mizuki became frustrated with this simply threw his last large shuriken dispelling it. Meanwhile Naruto pulled the shuriken out of Iruka's back a hurled it, Mizuki smirked as side-stepped it, but it stopped in mid-air made and beeline for him, Mizuki heard it and a sense dread fell over him the shuriken was coming back! He leaped of the tree and on to ground, it still chased him, Mizuki was playing cat and mouse with an inanimate object and he was mouse. It finally sliced through him but he substituted with a log the shuriken hit the ground, it's momentum stopped. (4)

"Fancy trick but it won't work on me-

Mizuki' gloating stopped mid sentence when he sensed Naruto behind him, he quickly uses a right back fistto strike, Naruto side-stepped left and catches with both of his arms interlocked around it. He then used his inside shoulder as a fulcrum and flung Mizuki on his back, he towered over him, his feet pinning Mizuki's hands and pounded him with a right open palm similar to a gentle fist strike.

He walked over to check Iruka who was still very much in awe of what just happened,

'That fool he shouldn't underestimate me... what?! I can't move, My chakra I can't.. how did he do this? ' Mizuki panicked, he struggled to get up but couldn't move a muscle.

"Ninja art: Penance curse seal, a sealing justu that's commonly used in prisons you won't move unless I say so, even then you still can't use chakra." Naruto said slinging Iruka over his shoulder, Mizuki was cover in black chain like markings in a spider web like pattern.

He made two more shadow clones one for Mizuki and other for the scroll. He hand Mizuki over to the T and I department luckily Anko was there so he could explain the situation, He dropped Iruka off at the Hospital After making sure his condition stabilized he left, his other clone had returned the scroll, and was now talking to the third hokage.

"I'm glad you manage to bring this back Naruto, now can you clarify how all this happened."

"Yeah, jiji, you see Mizuki was trying to fail me on exams for some reason, using weighted weapons, illegal moves in an academy spar, genjustu on my paper, but I managed to get around those." Hiruzen wasn't surprised he knew the boy's skill level for some time.

He ended tricking Iruka sensei with a multilayer genjustu and convinced him to fail me, despite doing excellent on the justu portion. Anyway he tried to trick with some false exam by getting me to take the scroll of sealing, He tried to attack me first and Iruka got hit, I managed to subdue him, and boss sent a clone get him to the T and I department while he made sure Iruka sensei got taken care of." Hiruzen eyes widen at the revelation he was talking to a clone the entire time.

"I see, Naruto I have a few questions about... your tenant"

* * *

**Omake: Duckbutt?**

Place: At the academy, Time: first fox summoning 

Sasuke: "loser summon for a loser.. figures" he turns and walks away, the girls fawning over his coolness.

Tsuki: "what did you say duckbutt! _duckbutt duckbutt duck butt butt_" the kit's words echoed through the schoolyard.

Naruto: "Bah hahah aha ahahaha ... duckbutt! how come I never thought of that hah ahahaa haahaha ahaha," Naruto uproared with laughter rolling on the ground.

so did rest of the boys and Anko, even Hinata and Iruka couldn't stifle their laughter, the girls shouted in defense saying that Sasuke's haircut was cool. Sasuke fury was boiling at the loser and his fox,he skin turned red and the tip of his hair visibly twitched, causing Naruto and everyone else to laugh harder.

Naruto: hahah ahahahaha hohoh ahah oh Kami... I.. can't.. breathe ..." Naruto was now doubled over clutching his sides after witnessing the Duckbutt move.

Sasuke could only run in shame, the fan girls followed trying to console him.

* * *

**An: i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did making it, Next episode: Team 7 arc: be nice to your teammates.**

**1) Kurama's ability is a ... secret and won't be revealed for some time**

**2) i thought Naruto always had massive reserves in the cannon series, it didn't make sense how he had trouble using the summoning justu, so i thought density was the answer to that problem, also he only summoned the small things because he still a image to keep.  
**

**3) Ninja art: phantom hand of plagiarism**** a justu made by Naruto, inspired by the shadow possession justu. After failing a test because he was caught cheating, instead bettering himself through study, he simply go better at cheating.**

**4)Homing seal: pretty simple, Naruto places the seal on object and anything infused with his chakra goes straight to it, it's also how he "mysteriously" passed his exam even though it was rigged. **


	6. Team 7: Be nice to your Teammates

Team seven arc: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

The next day Naruto's apartment

Naruto awoke the next day with his shadow clone memory fresh in his mind,

'well looks like it's off to the academy, hey sensei what do think jiji wants there?' he asked though no reply came from the fox,

'sensei are you there? Hello!' but Kurama remained silent.

Naruto just thought that he was asleep or something as he could still feel his presence there.

Kurama himself was looking through the memories of the shadow clone

Flashback last night Hokage's office

"_I see Naruto, I have a few questions about... your tenant" Naruto visibly stiffened when he realized what he meant._

"_How long have you known about him?" Hiruzen calmly asked._

"_since I was four, when the villagers attack me,"he informed._

_'that damn fox festival I canceled all those years ago, I even made a law if someone so much as harm a hair on his head they'll be hauled off to jail.' Hiruzen remembered. _

"_he told me where to hide, and I woke up here, I didn't tell you because I thought you might seal him away."_

_'Under those circumstances I might have considered it, or at least take Kakashi off anbu duty to and grant him guardianship to counter his influence over the boy.' _

"_What has he taught you," _

"_pretty much everything I know, justu, a few history lesssons _(which he never paid much attention to anyway)_ the Rikudo Sennin's disciples,"Naruto replied nonchalantly._

_Hiruzen's eyes widen once again, ' I summarized that he was responsible for Naruto's increase in skills, but what does the fox know about the Rikudo Sennin and what he taught?_

"_did he happen to tell you about his attack on the leaf?" Hiruzen wanted to find out just how much he lied to the boy, if at all._

_Naruto stood up to defend his friend."it wasn't his fault! he was controlled masked man ...ugh Madara Uchiha." Naruto lowered tone after realizing what he had just said, Hiruzen just raised his eyebrow smoking his pipe._

" _a likely story if he were alive back then than he-_

"_he would have been over a hundred years, and the fact that he died at the valley of end, makes the story less credible, he told me all of that when I met him."_

_'hmm so the nine-tails is convinced of this as well, otherwise he would have just not told him those facts at all, it could have been just another sharingan user the whole time though,'_

"_Did he say anything about your parents?"_

"_yeah he said he killed them during the attack on the village," Naruto informed._

_'that's odd he didn't tell Naruto anything about his parents, I am grateful he thought to omit some information, but I need to be wary of him. Hopefully Kakashi can keep an eye on the boy,to see if anything negative comes from the nine-tail's influence._

"_Naruto go to the academy tomorrow morning and attend class like always, I'll meet you there," with those words the clone dispelled._

Flashback end

Naruto walked over to the classroom, and opened the door everyone seemed shocked to seem him just waltz in with no headband,

"Hey loser only genin are allowed in here get lost," shouted a boy with a dog on his head. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails and long red triangular marking under his eyes. His attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head. The puppy has white fur and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes is closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

"bite me dog breath, I'm under orders from the Third Hokage,"

"you're such a liar Naru-," The boy stopped mid sentence when he seen the Third walk right beside Naruto.

"hey jiji took you long enough," Naruto playfully said.

The class glared at his blatant disrespect of their leader, but Hiruzen only chuckled at this.

"Ah, I'm not as young as used to be Naruto," The third said putting on a jovial smile.

Just then Sakura and a blonde haired girl sprang into the room. Said girl has fair-skin, has average height and blue eyes, her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wearsa short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers, her forehead protector around her waist as a belt, and wears small hoop earrings.

"Hah I win Ino-pig," Sakura cheered when noticed the whole class staring at them, then she noticed the Hokage standing next to Naruto.

"Sakura, Ino, nice of you to finally join us have a seat," they quickly did , Naruto started to walk to his seat too when he is stopped by Hiruzen.

"I just wanted you all to know that Naruto is receiving an official promotion to genin rank, by yours truly," Naruto eyes gleamed with joy Hinata, Choji and even the lazy Nara awoke at this, were all happy for him.

"Huh, but why? didn't Naruto fail his exam how did he get promoted?" Sakura curiously asked.

"that's because the chunin Mizuki tried to sabotage his exam, he also tried to use Naruto to steal something important from our village and defect but Naruto thwarted his efforts which is why he receives this promotion." the class looked at Naruto in awe, even the stoic Uchiha wondering just what happened with him and Mizuki.

The Hokage then gave Naruto his headband,which he quickly swapped out his goggles and place it on his forehead.

"Now go and take a seat Naruto while I announce the teams, Iruka would have done this himself but he's still recovering from last night," Naruto nodded and took his usual seat with Hinata, surprising the class again.

"I was wondering what happen to you after the test, Iruka said you failed." Hinata whispered.

"Sorry I didn't come and tell you guys, I knew Mizuki rigged the exam, I was thinking of a way to get him back. When tried to get me to steal the scroll of sealing, I came up with a plan, the one thing I didn't count was Iruka sensei getting in the crossfire, anyway I managed stop Mizuki before anymore damage was done." he whispered back.

"you should have called me, Choji and Shikamaru, don't go doing stupid things, on your own again that's what friends are for." Hinata hissed.

"Team 7 Sakura Haruno," Naruto head perked wondering if he was going to be on her team, "Naruto Uzumaki," He jumped with joy at thought while Sakura sulked, Hinata didn't show any emotion, though a pencil was in her hand snapped as The Hokage said his name. "and Sasuke Uchiha, Now Sakura jumped, and Naruto sulked, both him and Hinata thought the same thing 'DAMN IT!'

"Jiji why am I on same team as the teme?," Naruto said enraging Sakura

Said teme was a wearing blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, and white shorts he wore his headband across his forehead.

"Whatever just don't slow me down loser," Sasuke scoffed.

"It's the other way around teme!" Naruto shot back.

"The reason he's on you team, is because he's rookie of the year and your dead last, this balances the teams . " the Hokage informed, making Naruto angrier.

'that said I have feeling that only you can help the Uchiha,' Hiruzen thought.

"Anyway your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake,"

'Kakashi, isn't that uber bushy brow sensei's rival?' He wondered.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, you sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata gave studying glance at her new teammates, 'A tracking and recon team,' she thought.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara,your sensei is my son Asuma Sarutobi" all three of them looked mildly interested in this fact,

"great I'm stuck with food boy and the lazy guy!" Ino shouted Shikamaru simply uttered the word "troublesome" under his breath as he went to nap.

The sensei came and picked up there students, Naruto was sleeping on pillow he stuffed in his storage scroll making Shikamaru jealous and left Sakura wondering where he got it from, Hinata's sensei came before she left she gave Naruto a soft nudge to wake him up,

"Naruto as much I know you don't like the situation, try to get to know your teammates better it could really help in the long run." Naruto tiredly nodded in response and went back to sleep.

When he did he found himself in front of Kurama's cage.

"**Hey we need to talk,"**

"oh, now you want to talk sensei?" Naruto asked curtly.

"**shup up you impudent brat this is important."**

"sorry I'm just mad at the teme being on our team,"

"**it's about your parents,I knew who they were?" **Naruto shot up and look at him with hope that they were still alive.

"I thought you said that they were just killed in your attack on the village,and you didn't know them."

"**the part about my killing them is true, but I acted ignorant about who they were for a good reason." **Naruto just gazed at him lost in his own thoughts.

"who are my parents, Kurama?" He asked dropping the suffix

"**Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki they died protecting you...from me," **Naruto eyes widened at the revelation.

"the- the fourth was my dad?but why would he do this to own son?"

"**yes he was, and honestly as much as hated him, I don't think he was the type of man to sacrifice someone else's children, he would sooner try to make himself a jinchuriki, before that happens, and your mother I knew personally, she was my previous host," **Naruto was again caught off guard by this information.

"mom was a jinchuriki too?" Kurama nodded.

"**She's the second host I got transferred to after my first host Mito Senju or her maiden name Mito Uzumaki, grew old and could no longer sustain my power. **

"But wait! how did the attack even happen if you were locked up in mom?"

"**Madara Uchiha, even though she was taken to secret location he managed to find her and release me when her seal was at the most weakest point, during childbirth." **

"So I guess only Uzumaki's can be your hosts, I wonder why they aren't more of us?"

"**Actually both your mother and Mito came from the Land of Eddies and **

**the Village Hidden in Eddies, both were used as political tools, to strengthen the ties for the leaf, that red swirl on your jacket is their land insignia, but that land is no more. It's likely that your the last of Eddy clan." **

"wait I have a, well had a clan?" Naruto said in more disbelief.

"**yeah, the Eddy clan are cousins of the Senju clan, they have nearly the same amount of strength and vitality as well as their Kekkei genkai, the chakra chains, that is strong as that damn-able wood style of senju when comes to binding tailed beast." **Kurama said irritated by the First hokage's justu.

"this is just too much, now I have a kekkei genkai!? why didn't you tell me all of this stuff before -ttebayo!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"**I was getting to that, what I just told you now could get you killed if the wrong ears are listening, what was the fourth famous for in third great war?"**

"beside getting a flee on sight order causing 300 stone shinobi dea-" he gasped knowing what Kurama was pointing out.

"**yes and each one of those deaths comes hatred, if someone of that village found out that you were the son of that man, you would have several people looking to take your head. The cloud failed to take your mother and me, because your father intervened, what's stopping the cloud from taking you?! And lastly both of those villages as well as a few smaller ones brought down the village Hidden in the Eddies, all that combined, pretty much makes you a walking bulls-eye. **

"Oh I get it, there would have been no way for me to protect myself, if I learned this earlier huh?"

The two stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kurama spoke up

"**Well?"**

"well what?"

"**Don't you hate me?, I kept all this stuff from you for years, killed your parents and tried to killed you, and made your life hell!" **Kurama looked at him in silence, Naruto to him was a pawn and still is, but somehow he'd grown accustomed to him, like a younger brother.

"No, I don't think I could hate you anyway, all of things that happened were beyond our control, and I think the reason you tried to kill me was for your freedom right, not wanting to sealed again," Now Kurama is astonished this human understood him.

"**y-Yeah exactly,... I'll try teach you how use the kekkei genkai, I never understood how it works myself though, but after that you can no longer call me sensei understood." **Naruto thought about the new information and nodded.

"Alright but can I call you bro," he asked.

"**Yeah sure whatever wake up I think your sensei just arrived. Remember all that said remains a secret at least until you're a chunin."**

Naruto awoke just as the door opened revealing a man with spiky white hair, and onyx colored right eye revealed, wearing his forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his left, and a mask that obscures the lower-half of his face. That aside he wore the traditional flak jacket and fingerless metal plated gloves.

"my first impression of this group is.." the man looked to see Sasuke leering at him with indifferent eyes, Sakura fawning over him and Naruto with his head hovering over a pillow with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"your boring, meet on the roof in five" he said as he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

With that said Naruto wiped off said drool and resealed the pillow in a scroll, getting the attention of both Sakura and Sasuke he inadvertently ignored them, and quickly went to the roof.

The finally arrived with their jonin sensei, lazily leaning on the rails he gestured them to sit down Sasuke sat to right of Naruto as if he used him to barricade the fangirl, Sakura sat to his left disappointed.

"alright tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes ,hobbies, dreams for the future,"

"Sensei I think it's better if you introduce yourself first, you know to show us how it's done," Sakura informed.

"Hmm okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, likes and dislikes I really don't feel like telling you, dreams for the future hmm..., as for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies." The man calmly stated making his new students nearly face fault.

'the only thing he told us was his name!' Naruto and Sakura both thought.

"Okay you in middle, why don't you start?" He said pointing at Naruto.

"Okay sure, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and learning kick ass justu, I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen, my hobbies are comparing ramen flavors, pranking, and making new seals and justu, and training, and dream is too become the next Rikudo Sennin, and make peace happen around the world." he smiled brightly, His final statement hit everyone like a ton of bricks.

'loser, the Rikudo a myth,' Sasuke thought.

'There's no way he'll achieve that, idiot' Sakura thought,

'The Third was right he has grown up interesting way, I wonder if this is the fox's doing.' Kakashi calculated.

"You on the right you're up?" he pointed at Sakura.

"my names Sakura Haruro, who- I mean what I like is,.." she blushed and looked at Sasuke "well my hobbies are.." She did the same again, "my dreams for the future is .." She stared dreamily at the sky and blushed.

"My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto!" she declared glaring at Naruto.

'girls her age are more interested in love, than ninjustu' Kakashi sweat-dropped.

'Seriously what's her deal? all i did was I try to ask her out a few times, why does she dislike me.' Naruto wondered in confusion.

Sasuke simply chose to ignore everything she said staring outward.

"and you on the right,"

"Hn, My names Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything either, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone,"

'I hope he dosen't mean me," Naruto paled.

'so cool,' Sakura thought swooning over the boy.

'that figures,' Kakashi thought unfazed.

"well now that the introductions are out-of-the-way, we can begin your careers as shinobi but first we going to do a little survival training just the four of us." Kakashi informed.

"But sensei why is our first duty training we've done plenty of that at the academy." Sakura asked.

"this isn't normal training this time I'm your opponent," the jonin warned.

"What is it then?" Naruto asked.

"he hehee he," the masked man chuckled,

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked with combination of worry and annoyance.

"well if I told you, you'd freak out," Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Freak out." Naruto said confused.

"you see this training is an exam,of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will become genin the rest will be sent back to the academy. the test is difficult with a failing rate of over 66 percent." Kakashi stated coldly.

This got mixed feeling from all of the genin, even the stoic Uchiha is unnerved by this news.

"hehe ehee see I told you," Kakashi childishly said.

"Wait what about all of our hard, what was even the point of the graduation exam." Naruto blurted out.

"Oh, that was to see who has the chance to become genin. Anyway you have to show your real skills on the training ground, bring all the shinobi tools you have, and oh skip breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up, all details are on this paper." Kakashi jovially stated.

'throw up? It's that serious?' Sakura paled.

Naruto on the other hand was actually excited 'this is gonna be awesome dattebayo I can't wait to show my skills, I'm definitely not going back to the academy,' Sasuke merely crushed his paper in anger.

Kakashi again disappeared in swirl of leaves, Naruto muttered 'man I have got to learn that justu,' Sasuke was about to leave and Sakura tried to follow suit.

"Hey wait up Sakura," Naruto called out

"What do you want? can't you see I busy?" She asked angrily.

"well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me?" Naruto asked timidly.

"What?! stop asking me out you're so annoying," Naruto needed think up an excuse and quick.

"No it isn't like that I was gonna ask the te- I mean Sasuke to come along too you so we could know each other better as team," Naruto wanted to throw up after hearing what he just said.

Sakura eyes lit up at possibility of a first date, Naruto was a third wheel, but she could... improvise. Sasuke turned around after hearing Naruto's statement normally him and "loser" didn't get along under any circumstances, but the blonde was right they were a team now, so they would have to get along eventually.

"Alright loser let's go," Sasuke said with not a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Oy, teme I was nice enough to call you by your name, how about a little respect."

"You'll get it when you stop being a loser, loser." Now Naruto was fuming.

Sakura was too busy in dream world to care about their bickering, thinking about the date even though it wasn't one. The trio arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and sat on the stools.

"Hey Naruto I see you brought more friends this time," Ayame said as she approached them.

"Hi Ayame, these my teammates Sakura... and Sasuke." Naruto said his name spewing with venom which Sasuke ignored.

"Alright what can I get you guys?" she asked

"I'll have pork, beef, shrimp and two miso ramens," Naruto chirped.

"That a little small for your order," She chimed.

"I'll have three riceballs and a tomato." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't want anything I'm on a diet,"Sakura said causing everyone around her at look in shock.

"What is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, how do I say this, for a smart girl you're really dumb." Naruto said blatantly.

"WHAAAAT DID YOU SAY IDIOT!" she screamed cracking her knuckles to emphasize her anger.

"we-well I mean no kunochi worth their salt would diet, you need the energy to fight so- so skipping meals is... well stupid." Naruto in fearful tone.

"He's right eat, I won't have you holding us back," Sasuke said coldly.

'Sasuke too,' she thought calming down.

"well I'll just take a shrimp ramen please," Ayame happily took her order.

"so loser, what was that justu you used earlier," Sasuke asked Naruto could tell he was curious.

"Like I'm telling you teme," he said annoying Sasuke in the process.

"It's a storage scroll, but where did you get that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't buy it I made it." he informed happily.

"Liar! sealing justu is one of hardest disciples for a shinobi to learn." Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe he isn't lying, if you listened, he clearly said one of his hobbies is making seals." Sasuke said, Naruto and Sakura are surprised he actually listened to him.

"Well let's see what else you made then,"Sakura asked trying to put Naruto on the spot.

"okay well I have this chakra suppression tag, a this modified storage seal tag that shoots out kunai, what else um, a paralyzing tag, a sleep tag, and a few modified paper bombs," Naruto said after he finished pulling the items out of his pockets.

'No way, he made these,' thought an impressed Sakura.

'I knew it the so called 'dead last' was holding back,' Sasuke calculated, he had an inkling that Naruto was stronger than he led everyone to believe ever since their spar, he seemed strong almost as strong as he was, so he tried to coax Naruto into showing more of his abilities, by calling him a loser didn't like admitting it but he wanted Naruto as rival, it would only help to better himself so he could kill that man.

The three had finished eating, paid for their meals, and headed home afterward, anticipating the exam Kakashi had in store for them the next day.

* * *

**Omake: Konohamaru**

Picture day, the Hokage office

Naruto and Hiruzen are discussing Naruto's recent photo for his shinobi license.

Naruto: "Come on Hokage jiji, there's nothing wrong with that picture!"

Hiruzen: Naruto your back is turned in this photo no one can see your face take it again,"

Naruto: " yeah that away everyone can see my awesome jacket, besides I'm only in this village with that kind of hair so it's no problem."

Hiruzen wanted to argue back but, then doors burst open revealing, a kid with short spiky brown hair, black eyes and small chip in his tooth. He wore a yellow shirt with a red leaf symbol, gray shorts and a long blue scarf. He wears a gray helmet that has an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left, and hole at the top wear his hair sticks out.

?: "I'm going to defeat you old man?"

The young lad sprints with a kunai in hand, across the room before he falls face first in front of Naruto.

?: "Hey you tripped me,"

Naruto picks up the kid angrily.

Naruto: "you tripped over your own scarf you idiot!"

Now a man comes in with dark hair and black sunglasses , he wears the usual leaf attire without the flak jacket and a wear his headband like a bandana.

?2: "put down the honorable grandson at once!" Naruto ignores him and turns to the third

Naruto: "you know this kid jiji"

Hiruzen: "yes that's Konohamaru my grandson,

Konohamaru: "what's the matter can't hit me because the Hokage my grandfather."

Naruto: "I don't care if he's your grandmother TTEBAYO!" Naruto smacked the kid in the head.

Naruto: wait why are you trying to kill your grandad anyway

Hiruzen: he thinks, if he can kill he'll become hokage

?: and you will now come back with me honorable grandson I'll show you the fast path to becoming hokage.

Konohamaru: "you always say Ebisu sensei, all we do are the basic exercises, I wanted trained by this guy.' Konohamaru points at Naruto who only shakes his head.

Naruto: "there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage it takes a lot of hard work, and there's nothing wrong with practicing the fundamentals, Why do you want become hokage anyway?"

Konohamaru:"because people only recognize me for being his grandson, I wanna be recognized on my own".

Naruto smirked at this he wanted to become hokage for the same reason, but he has a different dream now.

Naruto: "then work hard, and maybe I'll see you take his hat." Ebisu and the third were in awe of how mature Naruto was.

Naruto: "besides there's an easy to beat jiji," He whispered to Konohamaru.

Naruto: "Sexy justu," Naruto transforms into a beautiful nude girl with mist covering her privates,

Hiruzen and Ebisu: "WHA GAAAAH!" both fall back with a heavy blush and blood flowing from their noses.

* * *

**An: Alright i know Sasuke a little more cooperative in this fic and its for a good reason i promise, no tid bits this time, the omake was just to introduce Konohamaru to story to make as canon as possible so you will being seeing more of him later. **

**Next episode Team 7 arc: Kakashi's Test, pass or fail!**


	7. Team 7: Kakashi's Test

Team seven arc: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto this is fan made project.

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**justu/technique**

scene transition/time skip

The next morning training ground 7

The three genin stood there contemplating what their test would be like, Sasuke is his usual glowering self, obsessed with the man he needed to kill. Sakura surprisingly isn't fawning over Sasuke, well not as much anyway, she has mixed emotions between nervous, angry and hungry. Nervous about the test and angry their sensei had yet to arrive on time, even though everyone else was punctual, and hungry for well.. obvious reasons. Naruto seem bored out his mind with waiting and starting making plans to get revenge on his lazy sensei for making him wait even though he knew this would happen anyway. 1) Then out of nowhere leaves started to swirl and in blur of wind, said jonin appeared.

"your late!" Sakura yelled.

"ah, you see I got lost on the path of life,"Kakashi said calmly.

"Liar!" Sakura retorted.

"Okay lets set it for noon," Kakashi said pulling out a red alarm clock, the genin were confused by the notion.

"here are two bells your task is to take them from me before time is up," The masked man said pulling out two silver bells with thin red string attached. "those who don't have a bell by then, get's no lunch. I'll not only tie up to one of those stumps, I'll eat it right in front of you." he finished.

'so that's why told us not to eat.' the three genin thought as their stomach grumbled in unison.

"come at with shurikens and kunai if you want, you won't succeed if you don't come at with the intent to kill."

"But sensei those weapons are to dangerous." Sakura said worried.

"Sakura, he's a jonin and we're fresh out of the academy I'd be more concerned for our safety than for his." Naruto commented calmly.

Sasuke head nodded slightly in agreement.

"Now that's out-of-the-way on my signal we'll begin... Ready, begin!" Kakashi shouted, The three ninja jumped out in a flash looking for a place to hide.

Sakura and Sasuke hid in bushes successfully but Naruto just stood a couple of feet away from Kakashi, in plane sight.

This puzzled Kakashi . "you're a bit off aren't you."

"yeah well so is your haircut, again Jonin It would kind of pointless to hide from you," Naruto shot back.

Kakashi shook his and pulled out something from his back pocket, "lesson one taijustu, close combat."

Naruto prepared himself for the new threat, it was... an orange book titled Make Out Paradise. This pissed Naruto off, he charged in prepared to strike the masked man, Naruto with a straight forward right jab, which Kakashi caught and tried to twist around into submission, Naruto instead used the momentum to perform a close range round house for his head with his opposite leg, Kakashi release his hand to block his kick still not taking his eyes of the book. Naruto seethed angrily and jumped back.

'Damn the way he blocked my kick I can tell he's too strong for bear style to work on him and sloth style only works for counters, (**Grumble Grumble)** , combine that with this infernal hunger I don't stand a chance in close range fight,' Naruto thought

"**Which is why you should have eaten like I told you to," **Kurama scolded.

'how the hell was I suppose to know, I thought I was following orders Dattebayo!'

"**Sure listen to a man in his late twenties over a being that's lived over a millennium that's real smart,"**

'oh give it rest sensei,' Naruto had snapped his attention back to Kakashi.

He quickly threw a smoke bomb that encased the small area that he and Kakashi were in. Naruto made three shadow clones and attacked at different angles, Kakashi decided to his book away soon as he noticed.

"so going overwhelm me with numbers smart, but I'm afraid you'll have do better that." The jonin instructed.

In a single effortless motion Kakashi grabbed the clone in front of him, flung into the other clone on the left, and sweep kicked the third, making Naruto grimace, the smoke finally cleared.

'darn he's good, he must a sensor or his own senses are just that good.' Naruto calculated.

He then pulled out several shuriken and threw them all at once, Kakashi pulls out a single kunai and in several slashes deflects them, the shuriken stayed suspended the air for a few moments before they dove at Kakashi, the shuriken impaled him, he fell to the ground when...

**Poof**

a log stood in his place.

"Substitution, damn where is he?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

The blonde look around to see a silver bell next a tree on the ground.

'Ha, he must dropped the in fight, how lucky,' Naruto thought.

"**It's obviously a trap, idiot," **Kurama said annoyed.

'Can't you let me have anything sensei,'

"**alright make a shadow clone and well see if you ****_luck_**** is any good,"**

Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone to retrieve it, it became ensnared by rope hanging him upside down.

"**Ha! Called it." **Kurama exclaimed as proved his point.

Naruto simply sighed and went to retrieve the bell himself but also became ensnared by the second trap.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted as waved his arms frantically upside down.

Meanwhile in hiding, Sakura and Sasuke watched on in eagerness.

'What was that, a solid clone? We were never taught that at the academy, Naruto just how strong are you?' Sakura mused.

'Hn, loser he should have at least expected a second trap, him being a prankster and all, but still he got good moves he forced Kakashi to substitute like that. Sasuke thought.

Kakashi strode over to the hanging Narutos still reading his book.

"It was a good effort to expect the first trap but a ninja must see beneath the underneath," he lectured picking up his bell.

Right then he plastered with shuriken, once again turning into a log. Naruto check around for Kakashi's chakra before cutting himself down with wind manipulation, and ordered his clone to do the same.

"Alright we need a plan...(**Grumble)**... but first we need some food," Naruto groaned with a face the screamed famished.

"hey boss, I smell some food over by the clock," Naruto sniffed himself to confirm.

"good work let's get us some-

"**Hold it if you get ****_that_**** food you will undoubtly fail this test."**

'wha? But you're the one who told me to break rules in first place sensei,'

"**I know brat, but this is one rules you shouldn't break send your clone out of the training area and get food from the village he won't expect that."**

'hey that's good plan,' Kurama simply huffed at his naïve host.

"Alright you go into town and grab some Ichiraku," Naruto ordered handing him his frog wallet.

The clone saluted and ran off, after a few seconds Naruto got memory of Kakashi dispelling it soon as made it outside the grounds.

'Darn it, what do I do now?'

" **hmm try the summoning justu,"**

'What good will that do if my clone could get out?'

"**because unlike you the fox clan excels suppressing their scent and chakra, your good at infiltration but they're better.**

Naruto nodded at this new information and bit his thumb and form the hand seals, he tried to muster up enough chakra to summon that Honta fox again, he seemed dependable Alas when the smoke cleared it revealed Tsuki and Yuki.

"Sup boss up for some major pranking today," Tsuki greeted.

"now is it the time for that he probably needs us now," she said with a sense of urgency.

"Oh come this is boss were talking about he always summons us for a good prank," Tsuki chimed.

Which was true he always summoned the kit twins to pull some of his more difficult pranks.

"Yuki's right I do need you guys to do something important," Naruto said.

Tsuki huffed in slight annoyance, while Yuki listen attentively.

"Need you get me some food," Naruto said as stomach grumbled.

"what no way!" Tsuki answered.

"Tsuki, the one time boss needs us and you refuse?" Yuki scolded.

"why can't you just get yourself?"

"Because I can't leave here even if I tried, I really your help need please," Naruto pleaded to the kit.

"hmph... fine but you owe me," Tsuki blurted out.

"cool, anything you want," Naruto said desperately.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Ttebayo,"

"Fine I'll hold you to it,"

"okay, I need you to find my wallet and go to Ichiraku's you remembered where it is?"

"we don't need to know, we can just smell around for it," Tsuki snidely replied causing Naruto to groan impatiently.

"Anything else you need boss," Yuki asked.

Naruto was about say no when thought about yesterday at Ichiraku's, it wasn't really that bad maybe he could help them as well.

'gah what am I thinking, I could Sakura out no problem but the Teme, ughh,'

He decided to give up and his conscience get the better of him.

"get one two rice balls with a tomato, small shrimp ramen, along with the usual,"he sighed

"How are we suppose to carry all this stuff?" Tsuki complained.

Naruto tossed a small scroll over to them,Yuki quickly understood.

"You know how to use it don't you?" Naruto asked.

"of course we just pour some chakra to activate the array right," Yuki answered, Naruto nodded.

"Alright Tsuki let's go," Yuki said enthusiastically.

"And watch for a man with silver hair," Naruto added as the kits ran off.

"only thing left to do now is find Sakura and the teme." He muttered and walked off.

Naruto wasn't by any means the best sensor but he could tell where people were depending on the distance, he came across Sakura who passed out upon closer inspection she was under a genjustu, Naruto place his hand on her should and disrupted her chakra flow. She immediately shot up and saw Naruto standing over with his usual grin, She then punched him square in the face.

"Oww, what was for?" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot only Sasuke can get that close to me!" she exclaimed and then she thought about something. "Sasuke," she darted off or would have if Naruto didn't grab her wrist.

"why you-

"the teme is this way come on," said taking her over in the opposite direction.

The made it to Sasuke when silver hair jonin just left, Naruto only laughed at the sight and Sakura fainted.

"Hey loser stop laughing and help me," Sasuke sneered,

"and why should I do that I could leave you in this hole and get the bells myself,"

"hmpf figure you would do that afraid of a little competition, besides you couldn't beat him any way since I couldn't," Sasuke muttered the last part and grimaced.

"Fine I'll beat you and him and take those bells," on that note Sakura had awoken to their bickering.

"Finally, can you dig me out of this hole? I need someone competent to do it since the loser can't." Sasuke asked causing her to faint again.

"so annoying, can... you... help.. me?... Naruto? " Sasuke groaned.

"I'm sorry what that I could have sworn you asked me to help you, but I'm too much of an incompetent loser to do so," Naruto chided.

"I'm.. sorry.., now...please help me," Sasuke gritted his teeth keep himself from calling Naruto a loser.

"Meh you could do better asking, but I'm not looking for miracles," Naruto joked as he pulled out a kunai and dug in.

With in a few minutes Naruto dug him out, Sakura was up and happy that was Sasuke's fine and not decapitated, Sasuke started to walk away looking the silver hair jonin only for Naruto to stop him.

"Move it loser," Sasuke said trying to move the blonde

"where are you going?" Naruto said as he gripped his shirt.

"to pass this test what else? I almost got one of the bells," Sasuke finally shoving him out of his way.

"Sasuke even at your prime you couldn't those bells alone," Sasuke turned around glared at Naruto's statement.

"Naruto shut up, Sasuke can definitely get one of those bells," Sakura supported him.

"I didn't say he couldn't do it, I just not on his own," Naruto stated.

"Your suggesting we work together to get the bells, why so could sneak off with one?" Sakura snidely asked, Naruto shook his head.

"how about the person who makes a plan to get the bells keeps one, while the other two fight for the last spot sound far?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at his "team" he smirked he knew he was going to get the spot, between Sakura and the loser fighting he knew he was better. Just then kits appeared yuki with a scroll in her mouth and Tsuki with his frog wallet.

Naruto took both items, Sasuke and Sakura wondered what they were doing here.

"is that all boss?" Yuki asked politely.

"yeah you guys can go now," Naruto ordered, yuki nodded and tsuki yawned as went back.

Naruto unsealed the contents of the scroll to reveal 12 bowls with several different flavored ramen as well as two rice balls, a tomato and small bowl shrimp ramen. Sakura was nearly drooling over the food's scent, Sasuke looked indifferent but every once in while his eyes shift nervously towards the food.

"well what are you guys waiting for dig in!" Naruto already digging into the first bowl.

"wait this for us!.. do you honest expect us to fall for that?" Sakura exclaimed thinking she was on to something.

"fall for what?" Naruto asked as he stopped midway into the bowl.

"you're trying to poison to get the bells, you used the things we ate late night to temp us!" Sakura explained.

"What? I don't know much about poison, unless you count stink-bombs, and I only got this stuff because I don't know what you guys really like." Naruto casually explained.

"and you just expect us to eat this out the goodness of your heart? In the middle of a test where we're pitted against each other?" Sasuke asked not convinced , Naruto sheepishly scratched his head.

"well yeah, I definitely want Sakura and I to be on the same team but, I want kick your ass on equal ground teme, so eat" both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at how naïve that sounded but were still on alert.

"ugh if you want I'll trade you my order with both of yours, it's that or you can watch me eat it all in front of you," Naruto deadpanned on the last statement, Sakura and Sasuke stomachs seemed to growl in protest.

Later 5 minutes til noon in forest training ground Seven

'Hmm it looks times almost up, and these rookies will be sent back to the academy,' Kakashi thought reading.

Abruptly, Kakashi had dodge a giant fireball hurling at a swift pace, he leaped on to high branch almost instantly three kunai with paper bombs attached hit the trunk near where he was standing, he leaped as they exploded but didn't expect the power of the blast, it knocked him several yards back, he rolled as he hit the ground and quickly got to his feet as several smaller fireballs were aiming for him, once again forcing him to jump out of harm's way. He nearly triggered a wire trap, he managed to skipped over it, but caught the other discreetly hidden in dirt, causing paper-bomb kunais to rain down on him. He used a substitution to escape back into the trees, again a large fireball hurled at him, he jumped to a lower branch narrowly escaping but got blown away a strong wind that knocked him to the ground. (2)

'it can't one assailant they're working together perhaps? They're pretty relentless for some hungry genin' Kakashi thought getting to his feet.

Kakashi looked cautiously around for his students when smells the two scents closing on him.

"Well it seems like your working together despite being the fact the there are only two bells," Kakashi casually stated turning to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"hn, lets just say we've figure out a solution," Sasuke said pointing his finger out behind Kakashi.

He looks behind to play their little game, but what he see shocks him Sakura tied to a tree, with dirt and several bruises on her face and body. Her eyes slowly fluttered open giving an exhausted look.

"K-Ka-Kakashi sensei." she said weakly.

'what's going I thought they were working together,' Kakashi thought.

"we decided to just get rid of the extra baggage and take the bells ourselves," Naruto in creepy gleeful tone.

"After all she is the weakest one here," he finished grimly.

Kakashi was good at not showing his emotion which was good thing for them, because on the inside he was livid. He placed his hand over his hidden eye.

"Alright but since you two are taking me on together allow me take it up a no-**Jingle jingle**

'What but when did they,' he quickly turned around to see Sakura happily claim both bells.

"Way to go Sakura I knew your plan would work dattebayo," Naruto cheered.

" Alright loser stop stalling and get over here it time to settles this," Sasuke getting into a fighting stance, Naruto glared and then smiled getting into a fighting stance of his on against Sasuke.

"Wait a second what's going on here?" Kakashi asked completely left out.

"well Naruto suggested we work together to get the bells who ever came up with a plan to get both bells would hold one and the other two fight out for the last bell." Sakura summarized looking onward at their fight.

Kakashi was positively grinning from the inside of his mask, 'they figured it out, but let's test out that they have,' "that's enough you two."Naruto and Sasuke stopped mid fight.

"fighting won't solve who gets the bells, since Sakura has both them she will decide who stays, now,"

At that Naruto started to leave the when sense something being tossed to him, he caught it, it was a bell! He looked over to see that Sasuke had one to.

'but that means,' Naruto knew what came next.

"Sakura I- I can't accept this you're the one who came up with the plan, you can finally be on a team with the teme," Naruto trying to force the bell back into her hands.

She smiled and shook her head, "Naruto you blockhead, without you we would have never came this close in the first place, beside you and Sasuke's skills are beyond mine, I need to hone more of my skills as a kunoichi,"

"hn if that's the case I might as well go back to," Naruto and Sakura we're both shocked that Sasuke would say something like that.

"What?! Your rookie of year why would _you_ need to go back teme?!" Naruto angrily blurted out.

"because today I found how little that title means," Sasuke seethed still disappointed with his performance when he fought Kakashi. (3)

"well since neither of you can figure who leaves I will decide." Kakashi interrupted their quarrel.

The three student look at each other and then had a mixture sadness, disappointment, and anger on their faces.

"you all pass," the jonin grinned.

"What, wait a minute I thought only two of us could pass," Sakura said.

"oh, did I actually say that, I said the one without a bell would be sent back to the academy, I didn't say that you could share the bells. The answer to this test was teamwork, created to pit you against each other." Kakashi said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait, so Naruto, you knew the whole time?" Sakura asked getting a new-found appreciation for the blonde.

"Y-Yeah I totally knew it was teamwork since the beginning, d-dattebayo " Naruto lied constantly sweating.

'he really didn't know at all!' Sasuke and Sakura thought unison a sweat-drop forming on the back of their heads

"you genin were the first to actually pass my exam on first try, the others listen to what I said and failed. The real test is what you did just now, you ignored your own self-interest and goals for the sake of others, a shinobi who doesn't follow the rules is scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi lectured on.

"this guy's actually pretty cool," Naruto said with tears streaming down his eyes. The other two shared his opinion as well,

"Team seven starts their official duties as shinobi tomorrow! Now lets eat." Kakashi said with a nice guy pose.

"Umm we already ate thanks to Naruto," Sakura chimed.

"what?"

The next Morning

"time to start my official duties as ninja." Naruto as he yawed and stretched of bed.

"just one problem though... where the hell am I!?"

* * *

**An: No omake this time sorry, and reason this up so late, Assassin Creed 3, and Black Ops 2 nothing more needs to be said there, i will be taking another short hiatus to clean up some my bad grammar and maybe revise a few chapters for consistency. **

**1) Gai told Naruto about his eternal rival's unyouthful tardiness.**

**2)justu used in order of appearance, ****fire style: fireball justu (Sasuke)****, ****fire style:phoenix flower justu (Sasuke)****, ****Wind style: great breakthrough (Naruto)**

**3)This was pretty much the only i could write Sasuke since he honestly wouldn't do this any other way, aside from brooding over his own failure.**

**Next time "Team 7 arc: Room for improvement, Return of Great Fox Network"**


	8. Redo

Sorry to inform everyone so but i decided to redo A fox and his kit for a couple of reasons mainly:

1. spell and grammar was sloppy i plan to find someone to beta read so all can enjoy.

a few things here and there such the beginning which was far to cliche' (even if this my second fic I should have known better not to start this way)

with that said I appreciate those who read and supported this fic i hopes that i get it right this time around.


End file.
